Business Pleasures
by Kay04898
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet works at Darcy Enterprises. Fitzwilliam Darcy is her boss. Will they find love, or will their pride and prejudice get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Darcy at the breakfast table drinking coffee with her husband Fitzwilliam Darcy. Staring into his eyes, she said in her mind that she loved him, and every time he looked at her, she could tell he loved her. Soon both of that love was going to go to the little baby who was going to make and appearance in one month. Elizabeth watched as William got up and moved toward her. He got on his knees and kissed her stomach, then he got up and kissed her lips. God I married a good man. Elizabeth sipped looked at her husband, for the past year they have been married, Elizabeth always found herself thinking what if.

What if she hadn't given him a chance, what if she hadn't read that letter, what if she kept on believing George Wickham. What if she denied she ever love him. Elizabeth never wanted to think about the what ifs, because somewhere deep in her she knew if any of the what ifs happen, she would have still been here sitting with William preparing for their baby. That thought always put back a smile on Elizabeth's face, she was no longer going to think of the what ifs.

Three years earlier

Elizabeth Bennett stormed into her office, and slam the door. "God, I hate him!" she said. If you are wondering what man she hated, she hated William Darcy. She just hated him so much, she couldn't even dislike him she hated him. "You have to get these files Ms. Bennett." Lizzy said mocking Darcy. "You have to check the invoices." Lizzy sat down in her chair, and put her head in her hands. So what if William was sexy and handsome, and all the girls thought he was a sexy God. So what if he was muscular and had a charming smile, she hated him.

William Darcy is a jerk, William Darcy is an arrogant man, William Darcy was a big pain in her ass. Lizzy looked to the heavens. "God, please give me a sign, any sign saying why I shouldn't hate William Darcy." The phone rang right as she said that. Lizzy looked down and looked at the caller I.d, it said Jane. Lizzy looked back up. "Alright, good sign." "Hey Jane." Lizzy said, she tried to hide her anger by sounding cherry and happy, but it didn't work. "Hey Liz, by the tone of the voice I am guessing you are once again mad at the famous William Darcy." Jane said.

Lizzy leaned back into her chair, once again Jane could read her like an open book. "I am not mad." She stated. "Oh yes you are! So get your butt out here, so we can talk. I am standing by the elevators." Lizzy stood up. "Wait you are in the office?" "Yes, dear sister of mine. I am standing on I believe the third or forth, or even fifth, six, or eighth floor, in The Darcy Enterprise, waiting for you." Jane said. Lizzy could tell that her sister was smiling and rolling her eyes. "Fine I will be right out, and by the way you are standing on the eighth floor."

Lizzy hanged up the phone and grabbed her purse and jacket. Jane was stopping at the office, to take her out to lunch. "Hey you." Lizzy said once she saw her sister. "Hey!" Jane said. The sisters hugged and walked into the elevator. Even if the sister just saw each other about five hours ago, they acted like cousins who haven't seen each other in years. Jane leaned against the back of the elevator looking at her sister, Elizabeth catching her eye said. "What?" Jane shook her head. "Just waiting for when you are going to start ranting on, and on about William Darcy.

The elevator door open, and the woman stepped out into the lobby. "Jane he is such a pain, he is arrogant, rude, has a big ego as big as this whole building!" Lizzy said. Lizzy just couldn't stop ranting, she hated the man. "Liz are you sure you-." Jane started but she stopped and looked past her. Elizabeth turned around to find what Jane was staring at. Elizabeth smirked when she found out who Jane was staring at. Charlie Bingley, was one of Elizabeth's friends, also Darcy's friend. Lizzy thought Charlie was like a breath of fresh air, he was just that nice, and entertaining. When she first met Charlie, he was nice and fun. Charlie was cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes, Jane type. Jane and Charlie were perfect together, both of them were nice, caring, and just plain old shy.

"Why don't you guys just talk to each other?" Lizzy asked Jane. Jane and looked down. "It's not that easy, he probably doesn't even know I exist." Lizzy rolled her eyes, Charlie was staring at Jane right now. Doesn't know she exist her ass. "Jane, he is staring at you right now. Oh an look he is coming over!" Lizzy said. Charlie wasn't coming over alone, but with the one and only William Darcy. Lizzy mentally winced. Jane fixed her hair, and became very interested in the floor. Oh great, was she supposed to speak for Jane again? Lizzy turned to see Charlie standing behind her with a bright smile, and her stuck up boss just frowning.

"Hey Lizzy!" Charlie said. Charlie then turned to Jane and blushed. "Hi Jane." Charlie said. He too became interested in the floor. "Hi Charlie how are you?" Jane said. Lizzy knew this would happen, her sister and Charlie was going to get shy. "Great, Darcy and I were wondering if we could join you guys for lunch?" Charlie asked looking hopeful. Lizzy really didn't feel like spending her lunch with William, but if Charlie was there it might not be so bad. Darcy snapped his head up and looked at Charlie, looking shocked. Wow Darcy has more then one expression surprising. Everyone stared at Lizzy. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I said that out loud didn't I." Lizzy said. Charlie and Jane both nodded their heads trying to hold in a laugh. Darcy looked smug and smirked. Lizzy rolled her eyes, he is just so annoying. "So can we join you?" Charlie asked. Jane and Lizzy shrugged. "You guys don't mind subway, right?" Jane asked. Charlie smiled. "I love subway!" Darcy looked at Charlie and shrugged. "Sure." Darcy said. His phone beeped, but he ignored it. "Darce your phone." Charlie pointed out. Darcy nodded his head. "Yes, I know it's just Richard he was texting me the details about the new building."

Lizzy turned to her sister and looked at her pleadingly. "So are we ready?" Jane asked. Everyone said yes and walked out of the building. Ten minutes later they were at subway. Lizzy and Jane got the subway melt and Darcy and Charlie got the oven roasted chicken. "So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" asked Charlie. "Oh we have to go to our parents house for breakfast on Sunday." Lizzy said. Always on Sunday the Bennett's would have their usual Sunday breakfast. Lizzy hated going there sometimes cause it always ended badly for her.

"Well I am having a party on Friday night?" Charlie asked. "Yeah we should." Jane said. Lizzy looked at Charlie. Oh he was going to invite us someplace. Charlie said. Lizzy could actually feel the excitement from her sister. "Oh Lizzy can we go?" Jane asked. Lizzy shrugged. "Yes I guess, Jane you make the choice you are the older one." Lizzy said. Lizzy didn't really want to go, she wanted to stay home with Jane and eat Chinese take out and probably watch say yes to the dress. "Darce, you can probably help Caroline set up in the morning?"

"No, it is not going to happen. Your sister never leaves me alone. I don't even know why I hired her." Lizzy shook her head, at least she had one thing in common with Darcy it was that they both hated Caroline Bingley. Caroline Bingley was the total opposite of Charlie. She was rude, mean, and just bitchy, Caroline also thought that her and Darcy were meant to be together. Lizzy always smiled when she saw Darcy winced when Caroline would touch him on his arm. That wasn't all, Caroline also hated Lizzy. Lizzy really didn't care for Caroline ,Lizzy's friend Charlotte said the Caroline might be jealous of how drop dead gorgeous Lizzy was.

Caroline could have been pretty if, she didn't have all the make up and she actually smiled, but that was never going to happen. "Come on Darce, she wouldn't try anything." "Please, she is a lunatic." Lizzy had to laugh at that one. "Fine then." Charlie said giving up. When everyone was finished eating they got up to leave. Lizzy was walking out of the store when she slipped on water. She fell back on to a hard chest. "Are you OK, Elizabeth?" Lizzy heard Darcy say. Lizzy stood up quickly. "Yes, I am, thank you." Lizzy said. Darcy nodded and kept on walking. Lizzy felt strange it felt natural to be leaning against him like that.

Lizzy shook her head. He is you boss, you don't like him. Lizzy walked out of the store, oh this was going to be a very bad party.

Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!


	2. Memories

Lizzy woke up to her phone ringing. "Gosh, does anybody know how to sleep?" The phone stopped ringing, and Lizzy fell back to sleep. Two minutes later the phone rang again. "What, do you want!" Lizzy yelled answering the phone. There was silence then a guy started talking. "Um Miss Bennett?" Lizzy mentally groaned, it was Darcy, doesn't he know people like to sleep at seven o clock in the morning. "Yes, Mr. Darcy what is is?" Lizzy said, she was agitated, Darcy gave everyone a day off, for the party, and Lizzy liked to sleep in on day offs.

"I know I gave you a day off, but we need some help, setting up for the party." Darcy said. Even on the phone he sounded stuck- up, and for some weird reason Lizzy knew Darcy was grinning on the phone. "Well, I am sorry Mr. Darcy. Jane and I are going shopping." It wasn't a lie, Jane wanted to go shopping for a dresses, and Lizzy silently praised her sister for wanting to go shopping. "Oh, well I am sorry for disturbing you." Darcy said. Yeah, I bet you are. "Well goodbye, Miss Bennett." "Bye." Lizzy said. Lizzy hanged up the phone, and laid back down.

Did Darcy really think that she would want to help him, and Caroline set up for the party, that would have been disastrous! Lizzy fell into a peaceful sleep until Jane woke her up. Lizzy groaned. "What now." Jane sat on the bed. "We have to go get ready, it is eight thirty now, so that means by the time you fine clothes, take a shower, eat breakfast, have your cup of coffee, brush your teeth, and do your hair. It will be about nine thirty, and it takes up about thirty or twenty or thirty minutes to the stores." Jane said. Lizzy could see that her sister was practically glowing.

"Please don't tell me you have a whole plan for today?" Lizzy asked. When Jane was excited about something she would make charts about what to do for that day. "Yes I did, oh and we have to pick up Charlotte before we go to the stores." Lizzy nodded and close her eyes. "Oh no you don't. Get into the shower, come downstairs have some breakfast, and do what you have to do." Jane said dragging Lizzy out of the bed, and into the bathroom. Jane turned on the shower, I will be downstairs getting breakfast ready, I am timing you!"

Of course you are Jane. Lizzy dragged herself in the shower, and five minutes later Jane was banging on the door. "Come on, Lizzy times up!" Jane shouted. Lizzy came out of the shower and wrapped herself in an towel. Jane stopped banging on the door and went downstairs. When Lizzy came out of the shower Jane had put out some clothes on her bed. Typical Jane, she didn't want me to waste time looking for clothes. Lizzy put on black skinny jeans, a yellow and white top, and a black blazer. Downstairs Jane had an cop of coffee ready to go. "Hurry up, we have to go!" Lizzy couldn't help but laugh at her sister.

Lizzy had to drink her coffee fast, which was heard to do since it was hot, and had to hurry up and eat some cereal. Lizzy went back upstairs to brush her teeth, and get her purse, Jane ran upstairs and pulled Lizzy downstairs. "Jesus, Jane!" Lizzy said. Jane laughed as she pulled Lizzy through the door.

"OK, this sucks, this is disgusting, and whoever created that was probably drunk." Lizzy said, she was going through the rack looking for dresses at Macy's. "Oh Lizzy, must you be so harsh on the dresses?" asked Jane. Lizzy nodded her head. Of course the sisters and Charlotte had to go get a dress at the last minute, it was just a thing they did. "Charlotte, did you find anything?" Lizzy asked. Charlotte emerged from behind the rack holding up a dark green dress, it had ¾ sleeves and was perfect for Charlotte. "Yep, I found this. Isn't it beautiful?" Charlotte asked. Jane and Lizzy both looked at the dress. The dress was perfect for Charlotte but not for them. "It is, Charlotte." Lizzy and Jane said. Lizzy was losing hope of finding a dress, she was getting tired of going through rack, after rack, after rack. Charlotte put her hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "You would find a dress don't worry, at all." Then Charlotte abruptly ask. "Wait, is the party at Darcy Enterprises, how big is that place anyway?" Lizzy shook her head, and continued looking.

"To answer all your questions. No the party is not at Darcy Enterprises, it is at Charlies house. Darcy Enterprises is fifty floors." Charlotte nodded her head. "Alright then." Charlotte went to purchase her things and Lizzy and Jane were about to walk out the store when two dresses caught their eyes. One was royal blue, it had two spaghetti straps, and ended right by the knee. The second one was one shoulder fitted purple dress with a jewel on the strap. Lizzy went over and took the dress off the rack. "I think I found my dress."

"Lizzy come on we are going to be late!" Jane yelled. Lizzy and Charlotte came downstairs with their shoes in their hands. "Jeez, Jane you want to go to this party this badly?" Lizzy asked. She has never seen her sister so flustered before. On the way back from the mall, Jane was so jumpy she nearly crashed into another car, thank God she didn't cause Lizzy didn't feel like dieing that day. Jane hustled Lizzy and Charlotte out of the apartment, Jane offered to drive, but Lizzy said no. One the way there Jane was getting anxious."Drive faster!" Jane exclaimed. Lizzy just rolled her eyes and laughed. Lizzy didn't want to got to this party, she didn't feel like seeing Darcy, or Caroline.

Lizzy had a feeling that she wouldn't have such a goodnight it was just in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't say anything. "Lizzy, we are going to be so late!" Jane complained. Lizzy shook her head. "No we are not, besides why are you so anxious? It is just a party." Lizzy said. Charlotte nodded in a agreement. "Lizzy is right." Jane looked at both Charlotte and Lizzy. "This party is important. I want to go and have some fun!" Lizzy rolled her eyes, it was more like go and flirt with Charlie Bingley, and then run to the bathroom when she was blushing really bad.

"If you and Charlie like each other so much why can't you guys just go out?" Lizzy asked. "I am guessing that she wants to get know her future husband." Charlotte said wiggling her eyebrows. Jane got all red. "Shut up! He is not my future husband." "Oh yes he is, he has the hots for you." Lizzy said. They drove up a long driveway, which reached up to a mansion. "Wow this is nice." Lizzy said. The women knocked on the door and was greeted by a butler, or what Lizzy thought was a butler. The man showed them to a ballroom, where everyone was.

"Everyone looks like they or enjoying themselves." Jane said. Lizzy looked over to her sister. "If you are wondering where Charlie is he is not here." Lizzy said whispering in her sisters ear. Jane quickly nodded and the woman headed to a table. After they were seated, Elizabeth talked to some of her co- workers. "Hey anyone want to dance?" Charlotte suggested. Lizzy looked around to see almost everyone was on the dance floor, the DJ in the corner was smiling and throwing his hands up in the air. "Lets go." Lizzy said. The trio stepped on to the dance floor, and started dancing. It was a good thing they knew how to dance because people were staring trying to copy their moves.

All of a sudden everyone stopped, and turned to the door. Even the DJ stopped and stared at the door, Lizzy following everyone's eyes looked who caught everyone's attention. At thee front of the room there was Charlie looking bright, and happy, then Darcy looking like he didn't want to be there. Then next to Darcy was the annoying Caroline who attached herself to Darcy's arm, and gave everyone a snotty look, like she was above everyone. Lizzy snorted as she looked at Darcy's face. Of course the man won't smile, maybe it was a birth defect to not smile, no that wasn't possible. Jane nudged Lizzy with her elbow. "He is here." she said. As the trio walked to the other end of the room, people stared for about ten seconds more before dancing again. Jane grabbed both Charlotte's and Lizzy arms and dragged them to Charlie.

"Hi Charlie!" Jane said, Lizzy noticed that her sister had a smile so wide on her face she thought it would break or worse just fall into teeny little pieces. "Hey Jane!" Charlie said. The two shared a tiny little stare, before Caroline cleared her throat. "Charlie would you mind introducing me." Caroline said. Lizzy resisted rolling her eyes, but instead took a sip oh her wine. "Well this is Elizabeth Bennett, how are you Lizzy!" "Great, wonderful party." Lizzy said. She couldn't help but steal a glance at Darcy, she saw that he was looking at her with intense eyes, but turned away when she caught him.

"I am well aware of her." Caroline said pointed at Elizabeth. Lizzy noticed that Caroline was scowling at her. Green does not look good on you Caroline, oh no it just makes you look worse. Charlie shot Caroline a warning look, and Caroline instantly stop her scowling. "And this is Jane Bennett Lizzy's sister, and this is Charlotte Lucas, a friend of Jane and Lizzy." Charlie finished. Caroline just nodded. "Hello Mr Darcy." Lizzy said. Darcy turned to her. "Hello, Miss. Bennett." He kept on starring at her, and Caroline didn't seem to like that very much. "Oh, Willy would you mind dancing with me?" Caroline asked, batting her eyelashes. Lizzy thought Caroline did it to look cute, but to her she looked like a psychotic raccoon. Lizzy tried not to laugh by sipping her wine again. Darcy sighed and looked at Caroline. "I am not in the mood Caroline." He said. Caroline flushed with embarrassment, but quickly brushed it off when she asked "The how about a drink then?" Darcy just sighed and walked off.

Lizzy looked at Charlotte and saw that her friend found this as funny as she did. Lizzy and Charlotte left Jane and Charlie alone, and decided to just wander around the ballroom. "Gosh, Lizzy how could you not like him! He is sexy!" Charlotte exclaimed. Lizzy shushed her friend. "He is rude and he has a big ego." Lizzy said. Charlotte looked at Lizzy. "I think you secretly had a crushed on that fine man." Charlotte said. Lizzy instantly refused. Charlotte was right though. When Lizzy first came to Darcy Enterprises, Darcy was a charming boss to her, and she liked him just like that. It was going good, they flirted when they shouldn't have and then it was on they when they were in the printer machine room where everything happen.

Darcy came in and Lizzy and him flirted like usual, but there was something in the air. Darcy and Lizzy were both about to walk out of the room when they both looked at each other and leaned in and kissed. Lizzy had so much thoughts running through he head that day. Lizzy and Darcy immediately broke apart and just stared at each other, Darcy was the first on to leave saying he had a meeting. The next day Darcy pretended that Lizzy didn't exist , he didn't talk to her, he did stare though. Lizzy wanted to talk about what happen, but after seeing what he was doing, ignoring her she just tried to follow his example. They were many times she tried to talk too him, but he just answered with short, quick answers and didn't talk to her again ,this cause Lizzy to just start to hate Darcy.

"Please, if I like him I would be over there right now trying to get on top of him, which Caroline is basically doing." Lizzy said. Charlotte nodded her head. The woman deiced to sit for a few minutes in a corner where no one can see them. "She is just so amazing Darcy, don't you think?" The voice of Charlie could be heard, and both Lizzy and Caroline looked. "I suppose, but she smiles to much." Charlie slapped Darcy's back. "Come on Darce, don't be like that. Hey, maybe you could ask Elizabeth to dance. Lizzy froze and so did Charlotte. "I don't think so, she is tolerable but not pretty enough to tempt me." Lizzy turned her head away from the men. "Oh Lizzy, you know that is not true." Charlotte holding her hand. Lizzy knew it wasn't true, a lot of people said how she was drop- dead gorgeous, but all Lizzy will do will thank them for their comments.

Lizzy got up from her seat. "Oh, Lizzy are you going to do what I think your going to do?" Lizzy nodded and stepped out of the corner, and walked right by Darcy and Charlie saying to Charlotte. " You know, maybe I should fine someone to dance with. A man who is very tolerable and is handsome enough, because some men don't think I am pretty enough to dance with" Lizzy said. Darcy froze and looked down and Charlie looked guilty. For the rest of the night Lizzy, Jane, and Charlotte danced the night away, but only if Lizzy knew that Darcy was staring at her the entire time.

OK I hope this chapter was good, my next posting will be next week.


	3. Were going on a what!

Alright whole new chapter. I really hope you like it.

"I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK. YEAH. DOES OTHER BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT!" Lizzy came downstairs in the morning seeing Jane singing at the top of her lungs to Justin Timberlake's song sexy back. Lizzy like the song and all, but there was only one problem, it was seven o clock in the morning! Which was way to early to sing this. "Jane! Jane!" Lizzy shouted over the music. Their neighbors were going to kill them if her sister didn't turn this down. Jane finally turned around and saw Lizzy there. "Whoops, did I wake you?" Jane asked.

Lizzy sat down at their table. "You probably woke up everybody from here to Australia." Lizzy muttered. She put her head in her hands, today was the day she had to go over to her parents house. Lizzy didn't want to go, actually she never wanted to go, that was one of the main reason Jane and her got an apartment. To be far, far away from their mother, who always complain about her poor nerves! "Do you want anything to eat?" Jane asked. Lizzy looked up to see her sister glowing. Jane was smiling from ear to ear ever since the party.

Unlike Jane, Lizzy was frowning. The rest of Charlie's party at Charlie's past on eventually. Darcy was quiet, Caroline was acting like she was superior to everyone, and Charlie was his usual fun self. Lizzy got up from the table. "What time are we leaving here?" Lizzy asked. Jane looked at the clock. "Uh I guess around ten, it takes about thirty minutes to get there so-." Lizzy nodded. "So that means I can get back to sleep?" Lizzy said. She was tired, and wanted to be well rested before going to her parents home. "No you can not, we have to talk about something first." Jane said.

Jane moved Lizzy back to the table. "Yes, what is it?" Jane looked down at her hands. "I need you to come with me on my date, It's just nerve wracking." Lizzy looked at Jane. "Fine I will go with you." Lizzy said. Jane giggled, she got out of the chair and kissed Lizzy on the cheek.

"Oh girls, you are here. I was starting to think you weren't going to show up!" The voice of Teresa Bennett echoed through the house. Lizzy cringed on the inside. "Hello, mom." Lizzy said. Jane and Lizzy stepped in the house. Lizzy and Jane hugged their mother. "Oh Lizzy, why do you have your hair in an ponytail, why don't you leave it out and flowing down your shoulders like Jane." Teresa said. Lizzy rolled her eyes, and so did Jane. Lizzy and Jane hated when their mother compared them, Jane hated it so much once she walked out of the house.

"It is nice to see you too." Lizzy muttered. Lizzy moved passed her mom and into the kitchen, her dad was by the counter putting bread on a plate. "Hey dad." Lizzy said. Thomas turned around and smiled. Lizzy loved her dad, he was sometimes just like her, he loved nature, books and hated when her mom will rant on and on about her nerves. "So did your mom complain yet?" He asked. Lizzy shook her head. "So far she complained about my hair." Lizzy said. She helped her dad move the plates of food to the dinning room.

"I KNOW YOU TOOK MY LIPGLOSS KITTY! YOU KNEW I WAS GOING OUT WITH TYLER AND YOU TOOK IT!" Lydia screamed. Lizzy groaned, somethings just never change. "SHUTUP! I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING YOU-." "Kitty don't you say it. You didn't need to take Lydia's lip gloss. If you wanted a date so bad you should of ask around." Teresa said. Lizzy saw that Kitty's mouth dropped open. Oh poor Kitty you get beat on too. Lizzy walked over to Jane and saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Turning around Lizzy saw Mary sitting in the corner reading a book.

Her black rimmed glassed were perched on her noise and her long knotty brunette hair was down. Lizzy moved to give her hug. "How do you survive?"Lizzy whispered in Mary's ear, and Mary laughed. "Alright everyone sit down." Teresa said. Lizzy took a seat next to her dad and Jane. "I have news for everyone, alright Bill Collins your fathers friends son is coming to visit us!" exclaimed Teresa. Lizzy sighed and sank down into her seat Bill Collins was an annoying, man with acne and had sweaty hands when nervous, and Lizzy hated him.

"Also guess what he might be looking for a girlfriend or even a wife!" Teresa said. Lizzy nudged Jane. Jane looked at Lizzy and smiled. "Mom, when is he visiting?" Lizzy asked, she wanted to know what day Bill was coming so that she could avoid him. "Thursday night, and all of you have to be here." Lizzy just stared at her mom. "Mom, I have to work, you know that right." Lizzy said. Teresa waved her hand. "So, he will be coming for dinner." Man, Lizzy thought, she wasn't coming out of this one. The breakfast went on with Lydia and Kitty fighting, their mother talking about Bill Collins and Mary, Jane, Lizzy and Thomas just listening to everyone.

Lizzy walked into Darcy Enterprises with an positive attitude, she had a nice long relaxing Sunday and right now nothing could bring her down. When she got to the fifth floor- the last floor- she saw Darcy standing next to his secretary, he looked at her and frowned. Great now my perfect day was going to crash and burn. Lizzy quickly ran into her office and shut the door only to find Darcy there. "What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked. Darcy stared at her. "Um, I am the boss aren't I?" Lizzy stared at Darcy. " Yes, Mr. Darcy you are." Sadly.

Lizzy moved to her desk and sat down. "So why are you here?" Lizzy asked again she wasn't in the mood to deal with Darcy at all, after his comment at the party. Darcy stood there looking awkward. "Are you just going to stand there." Lizzy said. Darcy turned to her. "Are you always like this." Darcy said. Lizzy stood back up. "Yes, if the person is being a jerk." "Even to your boss?" "Yep." Lizzy said she popped the "p" at the end. Lizzy looked at him, man he looked handsome- wow Lizzy where did that come from.

"Well, we have a case coming up, from the law firm, and I wanted to know if you can take it?" Darcy said, that was one thing Lizzy forgot to mention, not only was Darcy Enterprises was a business, but a law firm, too. Yep the man owned two businesses and probably many more. "Alright." Lizzy she reached for the file and took it from Darcy's hand. Darcy stood there for another minute and walked out, Lizzy rolled her eyes. He is so annoying, did he think he could just walk in here and be all friendly after his little statement. Hell to the no! Lizzy kept on working until Charlie called her.

Lizzy walked into his office and found Charlie pacing. "Charlie, did you need me?" Lizzy asked. Charlie looked like a little kid who needed to go the the bathroom. "I need you help, actually I need a whole lot of help with Jane, I mean what is her favorite color, what does she like to eat, or-." Lizzy put her hand up, and Charlie stopped talking. Lizzy has never seen the man so nervous, well once she walked into Charlie talking to his hand, practicing talking to Jane. "Charlie, Jane likes you a lot, it doesn't matter." Lizzy said. Charlie nodded his head. I wish Jane luck. Charlie and Jane were perfect for each other . "Wait, should I go with the bad boy approach, you know act like I don't care?"

Lizzy nearly laughed, Charlie being a bad boy, oh gosh that was classic. Lizzy put her hand on Charlies shoulder shoulder. " Jane's favorite color is magenta, her favorite food is lasagna, and she likes very nice men, not bad boys, or she would just walk, trust me." Lizzy said. Charlie nodded and ran his hand through his orange hair, that looked like a fire on top of his head. "Alright, no bad boy, how about flowers." Lizzy groaned. "Charlie! What ever you do she is not going to care, bring flowers if you like, just no bad boy." Lizzy had to bite her lip from laughing, Charlie looked like an confused little puppy.

"Thank you Lizzy." Charlie said. He pulled Lizzy into a hug. Right then and there, the door open to reveal Darcy, he paused and looked at the scene in front of him. Charlie and Lizzy pulled back, and Lizzy gave Charlie a thumbs up before leaving. Charlie returned it and walked back to his desk. Darcy watched Lizzy go back to her office and then shut the door. "So what was that about?" Darcy asked. Charlie chuckled, and said. "Darce if you like her just go out with her, it will be a step up. Instead of staying at home watching watered down comedy shows."

Darcy stared at Charlie. "Please I do not watch watered down comedy shows. Besides, I don't even pay attention to her." Darcy said. So what if Elizabeth wasn't like any of the women he has ever met or dated, she was different. Yes, he was attractive to her, but she worked for him so dating was out of the window. "Oh please you find her attractive, eh eh don't you, even I could say she is gorgeous or sexy, whatever but I have my eyes for Jane." Charlie said, looking off into the distance. Darcy called Charlie's name ten times before he finally gave up and smacked him over his head.

Charlie jumped up. "Hey! What was that for, I thought we had a bromace thing going on. That is domestic violence." Charlie said. Darcy rubbed his forehead. "Charlie if we were married then it would be domestic violence, and we are not, god that is disgusting." Darcy said wincing. Charlie pretended to wipe a tear. "Oh Darce that heart, but anyway just ask Lizzy on a date, it isn't that hard." Darcy sat on the couch. "Oh you are one to talk your the one who can't go on a date with Jane." Charlie suddenly popped up and went for his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Darcy muttered. He wanted to get off of the subject of dating Elizabeth. "I have to call Jane about our date, I have to reschedule. Caroline is coming down on Monday and that is when we are having our date." Darcy rolled his eyes, leave it to his friend to double book his date, and sister. "Hey Jane." Charlie said. To Darcy Charlie looked like a love sick puppy. No he looked like a love sick puppy about to throw up hearts and rainbows. Darcy caught back on to the conversation when Charlie finally started talking about his date.

"So what are you doing this weekend. Oh really? Hey I just go this idea how about we go camping you know, Darcy, Lizzy, you and me. You think? Well great, I will talk to you later." Darcy glared at Charlie. "What?" Charlie said. "Camping, Charlie really camping." All Charlie did was chuckle and sat at his desk.

"YOU WANT ME TO GO CAMPING WITH WILLIAM FUCKING DARCY!" Lizzy screamed, Lizzy had just got home from work and went into the kitchen, only to find her sister waiting for her with a spread of, Chinese food and fortune cookies. "Listen, I will be there, and so will Charlie, and besides we haven't gone camping in ages." Jane said. Her long golden blonde hair was now messed up because she ran her hair through so many times. "Jane, yes it is true we haven't gone camping since we were seventeen." Jane nodded her head and pointed to Lizzy. "You see and that was seven years ago, come on we are twenty- four, it is time to go camping again, please!" Jane said.

Lizzy tried to turn away from her sisters puppy dog eyes but couldn't. "Fine." Lizzy said shoulders slumping. "But if anything happens to me out there, oh I will get my revenge." Jane jumped up and down kissing Lizzy on the cheek. "I will pay you back I promise, but now lets eat some Chinese!" Lizzy slumped down in her chair, she had four days to think of an excuse not to go on this camping trip.

Alright I have no idea if this chapter is good enough, but I hope it is. I was stuck on it for the past week. My next post will be 9/30.


	4. Good Time

Hi. OK this chapter has been on my mind forever now. So her is chapter four, I hope you guys enjoy it.

_**Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room hit the ATM. Lets hang out if your down to get down tonight; cause it's always a good time. - Carly Rae Jepsen**_

"I say he is a 7.5. He has a crooked noise, probably got it in a fight." Lizzy said. It was Thursday morning, and Lizzy was at Dunkin Donuts people-watching with one her her best friends Emma. "What that crooked noise is totally hot, if I can say so for myself." Emma replied taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Lizzy laughed at Emma, and noticed Emma staring at a girl then looking back at the 7.5 man with the crooked noise. "Emma don't you there!" Lizzy said. There was one thing she forgot to mention about Emma, she thought she was the world's best match-maker. Emma thought this because out of fifteen of her matches only three survived.

"What, they could be good together." Emma insisted, she had that gleam in her eye, and Lizzy knew she wasn't letting this one go. "Hola!" Lizzy heard a voice say, she turned around to see Charlotte. "Hey miss, where were you?" Lizzy asked. Lizzy didn't want to sound like a noisy friend, but Charlotte looked almost like a train wreck, her hair was messed up, her eyes had bags under them, and her clothes were mismatched like she had dressed in the dark. Lizzy had to say her friend looked like a crazy hippie. "I woke up late." Charlotte answered taking a sip her Lizzy's hot chocolate. Lizzy slapped Charlotte's hand away.

"Hey! I already got you something to drink." Lizzy said, she moved her drink closer to her side of the table and away from Charlotte. Charlotte took a sip of her drink and sighed. "drink of the gods." Lizzy snorted. Emma kept on staring at the two people and was about to get up until Charlotte and Lizzy stopped her. "Don't you even try to get those two together." Charlotte said, in a stern voice. Emma looked between them. "How did you know I was going to-" "I know because you have that crazed look in your eyes." Charlotte stated interrupting. Lizzy nodded, she always told Emma don't but into people's lives but she never listens. "Em, two of the people you tried match make got a restraining order against each other. Also one couple tried to take you to court!" Lizzy said.

All Emma did was shrugged; Lizzy rolled her eyes and bit into her donut/doughnut. Then a man stepped into the shop, Emma sat up and started patted down her hair. "He is 10.5!" Emma said. Charlotte looked at the man and shook her head. "No something isn't right with." Charlotte said. Lizzy knew actually what Charlotte meant. "Yeah, it's like he is too good looking." Lizzy suggested, Charlotte had once dated a gay guy without even knowing. The guy she was dating didn't even know he was gay, until they went to a club one night and he kissed, no made out with a guy he didn't even know. Charlotte found them in the back of the club, and ex-boyfriend wasn't even drunk!

Lizzy still remembered the guys name Robert Greene. "What do you mean he is to good looking?" Emma started twisting her hair and batting her eyelashes, which only made Lizzy think of Caroline looking like a raccoon, which made her think about Darcy. Lizzy groaned. "What happen to you?" asked Charlotte. "I have to go on a camping trip with the one and only William Darcy." Lizzy said. She thought she was going to have a fun weekend, but next thing you know her sister came and told her about the camping trip and it rained on her parade.

It's not like she didn't like going on camping trips it just that, she wouldn't want to go with one with her boss. During the whole week Lizzy was thinking about this, and then she realized that if Darcy didn't come she would feel like the third wheel. "Wait isn't Charlie and Jane coming too?" Emma asked, she had stop trying to catch the attention of the stranger, and had turned back around to Lizzy. "Yes, but still it's going to feel weird." Charlotte laughed. "You are so into him!" Charlotte exclaimed. Lizzy who was at that time taking a sip of her drink started choking. "What! You did not just say that! Darcy is my boss, and I hate him." Lizzy said, clearing her throat.

When Charlotte said that Lizzy thought her friend has gone crazy! "Whatever then, but you can have a nice bonfire and singing the campfire song from Spongebob and-" Lizzy put her hand up to stop Charlotte from talking. Emma who has gone back to looking at the man who walked in the store, took out her compact mirror from her purse, snapped it shut and started to pat down her hair. "What are you doing?" Lizzy asked, she knew that look in her friends eye, and she didn't like it. "I am going to get him." Emma replied, she got up from the table, before Charlotte and Lizzy could protest. She is so screwed, thought Lizzy.

Lizzy watched as Emma talked to the guy, two minutes later she abruptly turned around and walked back to the table. Lizzy noted that her face was red. "OK, did he insult you?" Charlotte asked. Emma shook her head, and sat down. " He is gay." Lizzy started laughing. "I told you he was, he is just to good looking." Lizzy patted her hand on her friends back. "Next time Em, next time."

(Weird break line!)

Lizzy has been through many bad things in her life. Like the time she broke her leg in soccer, or when some random guy ask her to pop a pimple on his back. Also her mother insulting her all throughout her life, but the worst was sitting through a dinner with Bill Collins. Lizzy was suffering, she would have rather sit with Caroline Bingley through an eight hour road trip. Lizzy could thing up a bunch of things she would rather do, but instead she was here sitting right across Bill Collins; watching him chew with his mouth open.

"So Bill when are you going back to Kent?" Mrs. Bennett asked. Lizzy knew that her mother wanted Bill around long enough for she can match make one of them. "Oh as soon as a find the right woman." When Bill said he looked at Lizzy and Lizzy squirmed in her seat. So many things were running through Lizzy's head right now that she had grip on to the table cloth before she lost every bit of nerve she had left for this man! "My patroness Lady Catherine DeBourgh tells me I should marry soon, and have an heir." Bill said, again he looked at Lizzy.

Wait did he think that she was going to have kids with him? Ha, he has another thing coming Lizzy thought. She wasn't going to be no baby mama for anybody, yet. "Anyway, Lady Catherine DeBourgh is quite an exquisite woman she just has away of saying things. She is about I believe fifty." Everybody pretended to be interested in this, well everyone except Lizzy's mom who was actually interested. "Oh how lovely!" Mrs. Bennett said. Lizzy took a sip of her wine and caught her dads eye over the table, they both smirked at each other and turned back to Bill Collins.

"Another thing Lady Catherine says is to not be rehearsed." Lizzy put down her fork and smiled. "Oh no one will ever think your rehearsed!" Lizzy said, which made all the Bennett daughters laugh. For the rest of the dinner, Bill kept on talking about Lady Catherine, and kept sneaking stares at Lizzy. Lizzy on the other hand tried to escape many times. "What if I just jump out the window and-" Lizzy stopped when she saw Jane's look on her face. "What?" Lizzy said. Jane shook her head.

"Nothing just stay until the end, we will leave soon." Jane being true to her word told her mom that she and Lizzy were leaving. "I hate Bill!" Lizzy announced as walked into their apartment. Lizzy sat down on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. She had an awful Thursday and now she was going to have an awful weekend. "I know you do." Jane said. She sat down next to Lizzy. "We have to go pack!" Jane stated, Lizzy groaned, she couldn't believe how excited Jane was.

Then again Charlie was going to be there so excitement was pumping through Jane's veins. Lizzy dragged her feet as she went up the stairs, and into her bedroom where she got her duffel bags. Then she got some clothes out of some draws and moved back downstairs. The sisters always would pack together, it was good quality time. "I am guessing I will need some sneakers, long sleeve top, tank top, shorts." Lizzy said listing all the things she needed. Jane did the same thing and started putting her things in her bag.

"Ooh how about a bikini?" Lizzy asked. All because she was pissed off her boss was going doesn't mean she didn't want to have a fun time. "Lizzy why would you need an bikini?" Jane asked. "Jane we are bound to come across a lake are pond, or some source of water. So why not." Lizzy put her light blue bikini in the bag and purple bikini. "Alright." Jane said. Jane followed in her sisters example and packed her own bikini. By the time the sisters were finish packing it was twelve o clock. "Alright Liz good night, and don't think to much about Darcy." Jane said laughing.

Lizzy nearly fell down the stairs. "I am not going to think about Darcy!" Why would her sister even say that? Jane just waved her hand. "Whatever floats your boat, Liz,whatever floats your boat."

(Stupid break line again!)

Charlie came around ten o clock in the morning, to pick up the sisters, Lizzy put on an happy face but deep inside, she was dying a slow death because of this camping trip. Charlie said they were going to Longbourn, Pennsylvania to go camping/hiking. Lizzy remembered that her dad always used to take Lizzy and Jane also Mary to Longbourn, Pennsylvania to go camping. Lydia, and Kitty and their mom used to stay home, because they hated camping.

"So, how is everyone doing?" Charlie asked. Darcy rolled his eyes and looked at Charlie. "Really that was the best thing you had to say?" "Well excuse me if there was awkward silence in the car." Charlie said. "There was no awkward silence in the car." Darcy said. Lizzy looked back and forth as the two friends spoke to each other. "Yeah like elephants can't fly!" Charlie said back. Darcy looked at Charlie like he was crazy, and Lizzy held in a laugh. "That's because they can't, Charlie." Darcy said slowly like he was talking to an five year old.

Charlie snorted. "Yeah, that's what you think." Lizzy and Jane burst out laughing at Charlies comment. Darcy just shook his head and looked back out the window. "So Lizzy have you ever gone camping, I know Jane has." Charlie said. Lizzy nodded her head. "Yeah, my dad used to take us camping up in Longbourn Pennsylvania." Charlie delighted. "Oh so you can be our guide!" Lizzy shrugged. "I guess so." The conversation caught Darcy's attention. "You want Lizzy to be our guide, and what if we might get lost cause she forgets where to go?" Darcy asked.

Lizzy noted that Darcy didn't look please at all when Charlie said that she could be their guide. "Anyone want to listen to music?" Jane said hopefully trying to change the subject, but it didn't work. "What do you mean by that." Lizzy said back to Darcy. Darcy turned around in his seat. "I mean what if you can read directions and gets us lost?" Lizzy sat up in her seat and put her hands in a fist. "I can read directions perfectly find, have you ever been camping here? I don't think so. I am not an idiot." Lizzy said. Darcy stared at Lizzy. "Oh I know you are not an idiot, but at least have someone who is a professional to lead us, I mean look at you!" Lizzy felt Jane put her hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. "You know what, you are such an ass! You sit there an insult my intelligence, and my appearance twice!"

Lizzy couldn't believe him, does he not know how to at least be nice to a person! Like come on! "I did no insult your appearance twice!" Charlie turned his head after switching lanes. "Uh dude you kind of did." "Charlie you are not helping this situation!" "You know what this situation doesn't need to be help, just don't talk to me!" Lizzy said, her anger wasn't going anywhere, and if she kept talking to Darcy she was going to lose it. Darcy turned around and the too of them didn't talk for the rest of the ride. _

"OK we are here!" Charlie said. Longbourn, Pennsylvania was a truly beautiful place, with water falls and lagoons, it was just perfect. Longbourn, Pennsylvania also had a camping ground called of course, Longbourn. Lizzy had so many good memories here as a kid and a teenager. She remembered how she and Jane would climb the trees and try to jump from branch to branch like monkeys. Lizzy looked at Jane and saw her looking at the trees. "You are remembering to huh?" Lizzy asked. Jane nodded and held Lizzy's hand. After getting their things and their map they moved on to the trail.

"OK so where do you guys want to set up?" Charlie asked. Jane took the map and looked at it. " Well maybe we can set up somewhere under the trees." Darcy suggested. Lizzy shook her head. "There is a place that we always used to go, it was by this beautiful lagoon, it was surrounded by trees and it was beautiful." Lizzy said. Charlie nodded. "Alright then lead the way Bennett sisters." Lizzy heard Darcy snort and she turned around to glare at him. Going through the trees, Lizzy was surprised she and Jane remembered all of this.

"Jane, do you remember how we used to play hide and seek here?" Lizzy asked. "Om gosh yes I do, that was the best!" Jane replied. Yes it was the best, once Lizzy suggested to play hide and seek. Lizzy and Jane would hide since Mary liked being the seeker. They would hide anywhere, in trees, in little caves, even trying to hold their breaths and go underwater. "Those were the good old days." Lizzy and Jane said in unison. "Walking down memory lane?" Darcy muttered. Lizzy looked up, was it her are did Darcy look hot, wait Lizzy where did that come from?

"Yes we are, don't you do Darcy? Are do you have no happy memories about anything?" Lizzy asked. Darcy just stared back at her and just replied. "I have nice memories, but it doesn't mean I want to look back at them." Oh talk about the fun police. Lizzy suddenly stopped. "Where here."

Alright there was my chapter, and the little song up top was what reminded me of this chapter. OK my next post will be 10/7.


	5. Great minds think a like

Alright whole new chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy it!

_** I'd like to make myself believe, That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.'Cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep. - Owl City**_

"Where here." Lizzy said stopping suddenly. In front of them was a lagoon surrounded by trees, with open land. "Wow!" Charlie stated. "This place is amazing, and no one else comes here?" Charlie asked. Lizzy shook her head. So many memories, it was like she could still here the laughter of her, Jane, and Mary. Jane rubbed Lizzy on the back and whispered "Just how I remembered it." Lizzy smiled and turned to Darcy, who was leaning against a tree. "So was I a practical guide." Lizzy said.

She was still pissed off at him, and decided she was going to ruffle his feathers a little bit. "Yes, you were practical." Darcy said sighing. Lizzy snorted. "Just making sure no one fell off cliffs our broke along the way." Lizzy said smirking. She watched as Darcy rolled his eyes at her, and ran his fingers through his hair. That was also when she noticed how when he ran his fingers through his hair, his muscles flexed. Man Lizzy don't look, you are not the one to swoon over guys especially Darcy.

"Is she always like this?" Darcy asked, looking over at Jane. Jane nodded her head. "I'm afraid so." Thanks for the support Jane, but I love you anyways. Lizzy took off her back pack and put it on the ground, and decided to sit on a rock. She looked at her watch 3:00. "We should put up the tents and get some firewood." Charlie said. He had a instructions on how to put up a tent, but Jane took it out of his hands. "I know how to put up a tent Charlie." Jane said. Charlie looked at Jane. "And that is why I love you." Charlie swoon.

Darcy looked at Charlie when he said this. Lizzy rolled her eyes, what he didn't like when people said I love you. Turn her head back to see Charlie and Jane basically making- out. "Hey! Lizzy called. "Let's keep it rated P-G back there. Not rated R!" The golden couple split up and blushed. "I will got some firewood." Lizzy said. "Um I will go to." Darcy said. Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked. Charlie shook his head, took Jane's hand into his own. "Nothing at all, we will just stay here and put up the tent." Lizzy looked at Jane and Charlie, knowing they needed some piracy, she reluctantly got up and brushed herself off.

Lizzy didn't want to go search for firewood with Darcy, but a girl had to do what a girl had to do. Walking deeper in the woods, Lizzy and Darcy started picking up some wood. She was happy he wasn't talking, she didn't feel like hearing his voice at all. Lizzy knew the way perfectly through the wood and lead Darcy. Passing by another family she waved and said hello ,before walking on by.

Looking at the family reminded Lizzy about how her family camping trips went. They were always good, but somehow sometimes they will end up in an argument if their mother came. Lizzy closed her eyes enjoying the soft breeze, but was interrupted by Darcy. "So, you have gone camping here before?" he asked. Is he serious? "Yes remember in the car when I said me and Jane used to come here." Lizzy said. She pushed a branch out of the way, and it ended up hitting Darcy in the face. Lizzy laughed. "Of course you will find that funny." Darcy muttered.

"Oh did I hurt poor Darcy's feelings, poor baby" cooed Lizzy. Darcy picked up more wood. "No." He said. "Aw. Did I ruffle your feathers, did I step on your toes to much, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy said. She was enjoying this, and besides why shouldn't she insult him when he insulted her twice! "You know it is very clear that you don't like me, and that I don't like you." Darcy said ducking under a branch so that it didn't hit him in the face again. "Well I'll be, you know how to make a girl feel special don't you?" Lizzy said. She still held a grudge against him and was starting to enjoy making fun of him. "Well that is true, I don't like you, now that that is out in open." Lizzy said. Both of them was getting mad at each so much they didn't realize the sign that said DANGER CLIFF!

"I get that you don't like me, you are just so-" Lizzy was right about to answer back when she took a step and fell. "AHHHH!" Lizzy yelled, she was holding on to a rock. "Elizabeth!" Darcy yelled , he through down the wood, and tried to reach for Lizzy's hand, but she slipped again. "Don't let go!" Darcy yelled. Lizzy looked down and saw rocks at the bottom. "You think I am going to let go!" Lizzy exclaimed. She really didn't need this right now, she was holding on for dear life on a rock, trying not to fall to her death.

"Elizabeth don't you there be smart right now, just don't let go!" Darcy said, trying to reach for Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked pass her dangling feet. "OK, fine I won't but just for this one time!" Darcy sighed and reached over for Elizabeth. "Give me your hand!" Darcy said. Lizzy looked up at Darcy, and back down to the rock covered ground which was very far away. Elizabeth shook her head.

Lizzy didn't want to let go, what if he couldn't get her hand and she slipped. She felt like a nervous wreck. "Elizabeth please come on, give me your hand." "If you drop me-" Lizzy started, but Darcy cut her off. "Elizabeth, give me your hand now!" Darcy yelled. Lizzy was shocked, she took one hand off the edge of the rock and screamed when she nearly slipped, Darcy grabbed her hand and Lizzy put her other hand on his arm. Pulling her up, Lizzy slammed in to Darcy and both of them fell down. "Thank you." Lizzy said. Darcy's hand were on her waist.

"Your welcome." Darcy replied. The two stared at each other, until Lizzy wiggled out of Darcy's strong embrace. Lizzy picked up some of the wood she dropped and turn to Darcy. "We should get back, Jane and Charlie are probably wondering where we are." Lizzy said and walked off. Darcy stood up and followed her.

(Bad break line!)

When Darcy and Lizzy got back to camp, Jane and Charlie were finished with the tents. Jane head popped up and she smiled. "Hey, where were you guys?" Jane asked. Lizzy noticed how happy Jane looked and didn't want her to be worried. Lizzy and Darcy glanced at each other and by the look on Darcy's face he didn't want anyone to know. "We met a family when we were getting firewood." Lizzy said. Lizzy noticed her bag by one of the tents, and moved her head. "Is that one ours?" she asked.

"Yeppers!" Lizzy smiled at Jane and ducked into the tent, but not without looking at Darcy. He may have saved her life and all, but she still hated him, and nothing was going to change that. Lizzy moved her bag to the side where she was going to sleep and took her hair out of the ponytail, letting it cascade down her shoulders. She walked back out of the tent to see Charlie and Darcy making an fire. "So um, do we have a schedule?" Lizzy asked.

Charlie looked confused, then looked to Jane. "A schedule, you know when each of us can take a shower, or in our case a bath." Jane said. Charlie still looked confused and Darcy sighed and rubbed his face. "Charlie they are talking about a schedule of when we can bathe." "Oh!" Charlie said blushing. "Well Liz and I will go first, and you and Darcy will go second." Jane said. "Um, it's a little different with guys, I will bathe before Charlie." Darcy said. Jane nodded and clapped her hands, to Lizzy she looked like a cheerleader.

"Well then does anyone know what we are having for dinner?" Lizzy asked. Darcy looked up. "You are already hungry?" he muttered. Lizzy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, that is a natural thing to be hungry, didn't you pay attention in school?" Lizzy replied. Darcy stood up. "Actually yes I did, did you because-" Charlie and Jane both jumped between them. "Alright there is a lot of tension here right now, maybe we should have a little snack, then we could have dinner at six. Then we could roast some marshmallows and just relax." Jane said.

Darcy nodded, his eyes dark. "Fine with me, is it fine with you Miss, Bennett." Darcy said. Lizzy just stared at him. "Yes, its fine Mr. Darcy!" Both of them spun around and stomped back to where they were before. "Oh goodness." Jane said. Charlie put his arm around her. "Exactly what I was thinking."

(Bad break line/ Darcy's POV)

Darcy went back to the rock he was sitting on, Lizzy was so, so unbelievable. They were just walking through the woods when she almost fell off a cliff, and during that whole debacle she was still saying comments, when she was dangling of a cliff. He couldn't say he was not worried he was, he didn't want anything happening to her, before he even got to know her. Whoa Darcy where did that come from. This camping trip was just a mistake, he should have just made an excuse to Charlie, but nothing came to mind.

Sitting on the rock he watched as Lizzy braided her long hair. He wanted to run his hair through her hair but restrained himself. When they were picking up wood he said he didn't like her. Darcy didn't know if he did are didn't, Lizzy was not like any other women she was just different. Like at the office, when she thought he was wrong she would say it, others would just nod their heads and agree. Not Elizabeth, she would stand up for what she thought was right, and not just nod her head and agree.

There was no denying it she was intelligent, it was like you can see it in her bright green eyes. Oh her eyes the ones that just draw you in if you stare long enough. The ones that sparkle even brighter when she is laughing, happy, are in an argument with him. Darcy wasn't blind, Lizzy was attractive with her long wavy brunette hair, dazzling smile and those bright green eyes. Also her figure that could drive any man wild. Jane sat down next to Lizzy and helped her finish braiding the long braid down her back.

You could tell both of them were sisters, it was like compare and contrast. Jane had the long blonde hair, Elizabeth had the long brunette hair. Jane had the blue sparkling eyes, Elizabeth had the green dazzling eyes, and both of them had the amazing figure. Jane and Lizzy both had the same nose and lips, similar shaped eyebrows. "Staring at your future wife?" Charlie said, interrupting Darcy's thoughts. Darcy looked up at Charlie.

"No, how about you?" Darcy replied. Charlie looked at Jane like a lovesick puppy, of course Darcy thought. Charlie fell in love so often that you couldn't tell if he was serious are not. "Probably." Darcy rolled his eyes. "Of course Charlie, of course." Charlie sat down next to Darcy. "What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked "You just fall love, a lot." Darcy said. He lean back against the tree. "Jane is the one, I know it. Are you just jealous because I am not showering you with brotherly affection." Charlie said. Darcy smirked and hit Charlie on the arm. "Seriously, what did I tell you about the hitting, jail time could be up to three or four years." Charlie said laughing. Darcy ran his hand through his hair. "Are you serious Charlie, there is no bromance thing going on." Darcy said. Charlie leaned back to. "You know if you just simply talk to Lizzy maybe she might like you." Charlie said still staring at Jane. Darcy looked at Charlie and didn't say anything. "I am not interested in Lizzy." Darcy said. Charlie nodded his head and laughed.

"Oh yeah, so why are you looking at her butt?" Charlie laughed. "What! I am not looking at her butt." Darcy said. He looked at Elizabeth and realized she was bending over tying her sneakers. "Oh well then." Darcy said. Charlie kept on laughing. "Yeah you are not interested in her at all." Charlie said getting up, he handed Darcy a banana. "Snack, just in case you get hungry." Darcy nodded and took it from him.

He wasn't interested in Elizabeth she was his employee. Besides she was probably dating someone. "She is my employee Charlie, I am not going to date her." Darcy said. Charlie smirked. "You want to date her Eh. I know you do." Charlie said.

"Whatever Charlie." Darcy said. He ran his fingers through his hair and got up. "Alright then but I bet that about two years from now you and Lizzy are going to be married." Charlie said smiling. Darcy snorted.

"Yeah right, I am going to see if you put up this tent right." Darcy said walking off. Charlie leaned back against the tree. "They are going to get together I know it." Out of nowhere a bag went flying to Charlie knocking him off the rock.

(Crappy break line Lizzy's POV)

The next day Lizzy woke up tired and hungry. She turned over to see if Jane was awake, but she wasn't there. Her and Jane stayed up late at night talking and laughing with each other. Lizzy put her hair up in a ponytail then put on her bikini. She was feeling like a swim, but then decided to put on her capris and t-shirt over her bikini. Walking out Charlie, Jane, and Darcy were siting on logs talking. Jane saw her and stood up. "Well hello Sleeping Beauty, have a nice sleep?" Jane said hugging Lizzy. Lizzy whispered "No we stayed up so late, I am tired." Lizzy said.

Jane laughed and led Lizzy to the log where she was sitting on. Lizzy said good morning to Charlie, and just nodded to Darcy. "So what do we have plan for today?" Charlie said. Jane shrugged. "Whatever you guys want to do." said Jane. Darcy snorted. "Charlie probably doesn't know what he wants to do." Charlie smiled and looked at Darcy. "What did I tell you about being jealous, you want me to give you a hug?" Charlie said. Darcy pushed Charlie away. Lizzy and Jane laughed and tried to stop.

"Maybe we can go for a swim?" Jane said. Lizzy nodded. "Yep I was thinking the same thing." Lizzy looked at the lagoon, the water was never cold, it was always the perfect temperature. "Swim? It is ten thirty in the morning." Darcy said. Lizzy looked at him. "Oh you had never swim in the morning." Lizzy said. "No." Lizzy rolled her eyes, of course she didn't. "Well I think it is a perfect idea." Jane said. She stood up and took off her top and shorts. "Great minds think alike Jane, Great minds think alike." Lizzy said. She stood up and took off her top and capris.

Darcy and Charlie sat frozen on the logs with mouths open. "Oh Darce, you should close your mouth you might catch flies." Lizzy said. Lizzy and Jane both turned back around and jumped into the water.

Alright so what do you guys think, was this chapter any good? Also for now on I am going to put a song up on top of what reminded me of each chapter I type. The next post will be 10/14.


	6. Auther Note

OK I am so sorry for the corrections, I am correcting them! I just corrected chapter five. So please enjoy!


	7. Not accepting

OK this chapter is only three scenes. This is the part I hate the most because George Wickham comes in. So please enjoy! Also I am so sorry, I had so much studying to do I didn't have time to write.

_**Stop! You better shake him off, before he gets you. (He's coming to get you, he's coming to get you) Stop! He'll only build you up, and then he'll get you. He's dirty to the bone-beware of the dog! - Jameila **_

The library possibly one of the most relaxing place on earth. Thought Lizzy as she was looking through the books for a romance novel, those were her favorite. Charlotte, Emma even Jane would tease her because they said she acted like a feminist, but Lizzy never minded. She loved the fact that two people could just meet and fall in love like that in books , but sadly that never happen to Lizzy. In books the two people would meet and get to know each other in, then they would start dating, but soon they will find trouble along the way. Then the next thing you know the problems disappear and sooner then later the couple get married.

If anything like that happen in real life- well it already did with Charlie and Jane except for the marriage thing. Lizzy ran her fingers through her long hair, thinking about romance just last weekend her mother was saying how her biological clock was ticking. What biological clock she was only twenty-four. If Lizzy was thirty- four then that would have been another story, but she wasn't she was twenty- four, she had time.

Satisfied with the books she had Lizzy stood back up and turn around only to bump into a man. "Oh I am so sorry!" Lizzy said. The man wasn't so bad to look at, he wasn't as handsome as Darcy, but he came to a second. Looks like a seven or a eight. "Oh, it's alright not everyday I walk into a beautiful lady." The man said, his eyes gleamed as he looked down at her. "Well then it might be your lucky day." Lizzy said. "My name is George Wickham, friends call me Wickham." He said. Lizzy smiled at him. "Elizabeth Bennett, friends call me Lizzy."

George smiled and shook Lizzy's hand. "So I see you are interested in some romance novels." George said. Lizzy blushed, and looked down at her books. "Yes well , every person can use some romance in their lives every now and then." Lizzy said. George smiled at her again and Lizzy felt her self smiling back. Gosh he was charming. "Do you want to sit down." George said, but before Lizzy could answer a person caught her eye.

That certain person was none other than Darcy himself. Darcy caught Lizzy eye and was about to say something until he saw George. Darcy instantly stiffened, and his hand went into a fist. His usual blue eyes darken. The same thing happen to George, but if eyes could kill, George would have been dead on the spot. George stare was intimidating but Darcy's was more intimidating then George's and kind of sexy. Whoa, Lizzy cool it you don't like him.

"Elizabeth." Darcy said nodding. Lizzy did the same. "Darcy." When Darcy looked at George he looked like he wanted to punch his lights out, but when he looked at Lizzy it looked like betrayal. With one last stare he turned around and walked out, a minute later you heard a door slam, and you saw Darcy speed away in one of his very expensive cars- a Porsche. Lizzy breathed out a sigh of relief, and recognize George do the same thing.

"So if I could ask, how do you know Mr. I am so better than everybody else?" Lizzy said. George laughed at Lizzy. "So I guess you know him too?" asked George. Lizzy nodded. "Yes I do, he is my boss." George nodded at this new information. He led them to a table and Lizzy sat down. "It is not exactly a story a like telling." George started. Lizzy nodded, her guess was that Darcy did something to George, something absolutely terrible. "Well Darcy and I grew up together." George said, he spat out the name Darcy like it was some disgusting substance you found on the bathroom floor.

"My family did not have a lot of money, so we had to stay in the Darcy's guest house. Me and Darcy were as you can say kind of friends. Darcy was stuck up even back then. I believe Darcy was jealous because his father loved me more." George said, he stopped letting Lizzy collect this new information. "He didn't like it, and when Darcy's father got sick and died, Darcy disliked it more because I was there and he wasn't."

"Darcy came back home, and realized that his father left me some money. Of course Darcy being Darcy didn't like that and the fact that I was dating his sister. He kicked me out of the house and took the money away. So now I am reduced to work at a grocery store." George said.

Lizzy say there shock. What a ass, she knew Darcy was stuck up, but this was a whole new low. "I am so sorry for you." Lizzy said. She reached over the table and held his hand. "Darcy is a jerk!" said Lizzy. George laughed. "I know, but I have to go soon. Hey how about this why don't I take you out on a date this Thursday." George said.

Lizzy smiled at him and said "Why I would be honored." Lizzy said happily. After exchanging phone numbers and addresses. Lizzy said goodbye to George and watched as he got into his car and drove away.

"I just don't believe it Lizzy! Charlie would never be friends with somebody like that." cried Jane. It was late that night and Lizzy had come home after work and told Jane everything, about George and Darcy. Jane being the sweet person she is tried to change Lizzy's mind. "What is not to believe, Darcy did this." Lizzy said putting the left over meatloaf in the fridge. Jane was by the sink shaking her head.

"Just don't jump to conclusions Liz, I will go talk to Charlie and I will ask him about it, I promise. Also you only met George today!" Lizzy ignored Jane's comment. So what if she only met George today, the way Darcy and him acted around each other, said a lot. Lizzy waved her hand and walked to the family room. Jane followed closely behind. "OK, find go ask Charlie, but it might not change my opinion on Darcy." Lizzy said plopping down on the sofa.

Jane sat down next to Lizzy, and put her hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "Just be careful, Lizzy." Jane said. Lizzy saw worry in Jane's eyes and she hugged her sister. They had always looked out for each other, even when they were younger, and nothing could change that. "Yes, Jane I will I promise." Lizzy said reassuringly. Jane glad with her response turned on the TV. "Now, let's say we fill our heads with things that are not educational."

Lizzy gave Jane an two hour before going to bed. What if Jane was right, Lizzy has just met Wickham after all. No, Darcy was a jerk, she was going to believe Wickham. Besides Wickham was charming and fun. Lizzy fell asleep happy about her decision.

The next day at work Lizzy tried to distance herself from Darcy. Anywhere she went he was there. It was like he was following her, and she didn't like it. Luckily Caroline Bingley A.K.A – the witch who is also a bitch- distracted Darcy, by asking him how his sister was going. For the first time Lizzy has never been happier to see Caroline in the office.

In the afternoon Lizzy finally got sick of it. "Yes, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy asked annoyed. Darcy looked at her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Nothing, just nothing Elizabeth." He muttered and turned around and started walking out of the room. Gosh he is difficult, Lizzy thought.

Darcy spun around and looked at Lizzy. Lizzy realized she just said her thought out loud and snapped her hand over her mouth. "Have a good day Elizabeth, and be careful." Darcy said. Lizzy saw what looked like sadness in his eyes. "Be careful of what?" Lizzy asked She couldn't stop herself she was curious. "Wickham." Darcy simply said. He turned back around and walked away.

Lizzy remain where she was, as she watched Darcy step into his office. Why should she be careful of Wickham? He didn't do anything bad. Lizzy just rolled her eyes and walked down the hall to her office. She called Emma checking up with her, and found out that she was trying to match make these two people she met in the mall. Oh Emma, you never learn Lizzy laughed.

As soon as Lizzy put down her phone it rang again. " Good Afternoon, this is-" Lizzy was saying but she couldn't because I voice cut her off. "Elizabeth Bennett!" A voice streamed into the phone. Lizzy rolled her eyes, of course it was the one and only, Theresa Bennett.

"Elizabeth you need to be at dinner to tonight, Bill Collins is still here, and he has an announcement!" Her mother said. Lizzy groaned. "Mom, I have way to much going on right now." Lizzy said. She just saw her mom on Sunday why did she need to see her on Tuesday night. "Elizabeth, you will be there!" "Mom-" but before she could say something her mom hanged up. "Great, just great!" Lizzy sighed.

At six, Lizzy and Jane showed up at their parents house. Lizzy was walking slowly and didn't want to go in. "Jane can we please just say that I broke my foot, Or that I went to Mexico for the week." Lizzy suggested. Jane laughed. "Lizzy you talked to her this afternoon. Besides I promise we won't be here long, that's why we ate before." Jane said. "Also mom is kind of crazy." Jane continued. Lizzy gasps. "Jane Rose Bennett, that has to be the meanest thing you have ever said, congrats!" Lizzy said, she clapped her hands and gave her sister a hug.

"Oh whatever, Elizabeth Amanda Bennett." Before the two girls could even get to the door. Their father open it and smiled. "Dad, we didn't even ring the doorbell!" Jane gasped. Their dad smiled. "Your mother is complaining about her nerves I had to escape some how." Lizzy hugged her dad. When they stepped in, they heard their mom talking to Bill. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry she might not try anything." Her dad whispered. Jane and Lizzy smirked and walked into the dinning room. Everyone was sitting down eating dinner and looking bored. Lizzy and Jane's mom stood up and greeted them. Lizzy noticed that Bill kept on looking at her and she was getting kind of uneasy. "Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, I would like to talk to Lizzy in private." Bill said.

Lizzy looked at her mom and realized she was smiling. Oh great she was trying to set her up with Bill! Lizzy saw her dad look at Bill with a frown, and then her looked like at Jane. No don't leave me you two. "Thomas, come on!" Lizzy heard her mom hiss.

Jane and their dad got up, and both gave her and apologetic smile. Lydia and Kitty were giggling, and Mary got her book and patted Lizzy on the shoulder, mouthing "sorry." When everyone was cleared out, Bill moved to stand next to Lizzy. "First, I must say you are truly beautiful." Bill announced. "Also my patroness Miss. Catherine DeBourgh said I should find a wife." Did he just say wife, OH HELL NO! Lizzy tried to stand up but Bill was standing in her way so she sat back down.

"Well, Elizabeth Bennett you have intrigued me when I first came here. I want to go out with you then soon, we can get married, and move to Kent." Lizzy turned to Bill. "Bill, I don not want to go out with you or marry you." Bill smiled. "Oh playing hard to get. Well don't worry when we-". Lizzy jumped up. "Bill, I am not going to marry you, alright. You are the one man that would never make me happy, and I am sure I am the last person that will ever make you happy." Lizzy said.

The door to the dining room banged open and her family were all staring wide eyed at her. Lizzy turned around and ran out the door, Jane followed. "Elizabeth!, How could you do this to me." Lizzy heard their mother complain. Lizzy kept on walking and went outside. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Benefit

Hey guys, I am so sorry the last chapter was late. I was so busy last week and the week before that.

So here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_**I feel like I've been locked up tight, for a century of lonely nights; waiting for someone to release me. Your licking your lips and blowing kisses my way, but that don't mean I'm going to give it away; baby, baby.**_

_** - Christina Aguilera**_

Lizzy tried to ignore her mom calling her, but she couldn't. "Elizabeth, don't you get into that car!" Her mom exclaimed. Lizzy walked back up to the house and moved past her mom. "How could you do this Bill is rich, if your father dies we will be supported!" Lizzy rolled her eyes, her mom was so stuck in the 17th and 18th century. Because Lizzy was ignoring her mom, she didn't even see her leave the room, until she came back with her dad.

"Thomas, tell Elizabeth that she has to marry Bill!" Theresa yelled. Lizzy crossed her arms over her chest. "Father no." "Lizzy do you love him?" Lizzy's dad asked. "Dad I do not love him, I don't even know him." Lizzy exclaimed. Lizzy was so sick of her mom, ever since she was younger it was always, Elizabeth you have to marry someone rich. It was never Elizabeth how was your day at school, or Elizabeth are you OK? Then again that was her mother, the annoying Theresa Bennett.

"If she marries him, she will save us from when something bad happens!" Lizzy was about to reply, but her dad stopped her. "Lizzy you do not have to marry Bill, Theresa you have to get that Lizzy does not want to get married to Bill." Thomas said, to Lizzy he looked liked he was about to burst out aughing. Theresa crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine, if she does not marry him, I would not talk to her for a month." Lizzy instantly brighten at this suggesting.

Thomas ran his palm over his face, and sighed. "Elizabeth, if you do no get married to Bill you will not talk to your mom for a month, if you do get married to Bill you will never talk to me." Lizzy ran to her dad and hugged him, and said. "Thank you dad." Lizzy ran out, but ran back and kissed him on the cheek. Right before she went to the door she saw Bill standing by the closet. "Oh Bill have a wonderful night." Lizzy heard Jane say.

Jane walked to Lizzy and hugged her. "Come on lizard, lets go home." Jane said, pulling Lizzy out the door. The whole car ride home was quiet except for the radio which was playing Beyonce. Lizzy unlocked the apartment door and fell onto the sofa and sighed. "Jane." Lizzy said Jane turned around and smiled. "Yes." "Why  
is my life so screwed up?" Lizzy asked. She was seriously debating this question. Maybe she should become a nun, or just do not get married, and get cats, but then again cat food was pretty expensive these days.

Jane put her hand on Lizzy's head and started braiding her hair. "Your life is not screwed up, why because you have me, dad, Mary, Charlotte, even Kitty." Jane said. Lizzy snorted and turned over. "Yeah, even Kitty." Jane playfully smacked Lizzy's arm. Lizzy laughed and sat up, looking at the time she sighed. "I have to go to bed, I have a date tomorrow." Lizzy said. Jane pursed her lips. "With George?" Lizzy nodded. "be careful." Jane said. "I will, Jane I will."

On Thursday morning Lizzy arrived at work early, she needed to get some work done, since she couldn't get it finish the day before. Walking into her office she saw a not saying-_Meeting at ten, don't be late!_ Lizzy sighed what was this one about. Two hours later Lizzy was heading to the conference room. When she entered she bumped into Darcy of all people. "Oh, Mr. Darcy good morning." Lizzy said through gritted teeth. Darcy nodded. "Good morning Miss. Bennett." Darcy said. Lizzy looked up at him and he smiled smugly. Ugh, this man is unbelievable. Lizzy sat down next to Charlie. Her job at Darcy's Enterprises was that she really was head of the Donor Development of the business, and she was head of planning events(benefits.)

Darcy stood at the head of the table. "Good morning everyone. Today I have brought you all here to tell you we have a benefit coming up." Lizzy's head snapped up, she wasn't in formed about this benefit. She was the one who had to plan them anyway. "Elizabeth, as your job could you plan this benefit?" Darcy asked her. Lizzy looked at him. "When do you want this benefit to be? It all depends on time."

Darcy nodded and locked eyes with Lizzy, flip he looked good, maybe if he just-. Wait a second Lizzy what are you thinking. "Well actually it is a fundraiser benefit, or ball, or party. Whatever you want to call it, It has to be ready by next Friday." Lizzy's mouth dropped open. "Mr. Darcy usually we have more time to have these parties, and besides this is a fundraiser. We have to invite so many people, and the decor, and food." Lizzy said.

Please tell me that this man was not crazy. Lizzy knew it was her job to do the parties, but she usually had a month to prepare or longer, talk about last minute. "Well The Jackson's one of our donors are going to be there." Darcy said. Lizzy smiled Fabian and Jenna Jackson were one of the donors for Darcy Enterprises. They were also Lizzy's and Darcy's friends.

"Elizabeth I will help you with the fundraiser, besides it will be fun working together." Charlie said smiling. Lizzy smiled at Charlie and said her thanks. Darcy nodded at this. "Well since we have this all figured out this meeting is over, have a nice day." Darcy said before walking out. Lizzy sighed and got up, she was about to walk out of the room but felt someone pull her back. She turned around to see it was Charlie.

"Don't mind Darcy Lizzy, so please do not do anything bad." Charlie said smirking. Lizzy put on an innocent look and gasped. "Why Charlie, do I ever do anything bad?" Lizzy said. Charlie laughed. "Why, Elizabeth Bennett are you lying." Charlie joked around. Lizzy punched him in the shoulder, she couldn't lie Charlie Bingley was a breath of fresh air. Also it was like he was the brother she never had when he was with her.

"You like him I know you do!" Charlie exclaimed. Lizzy gave Charlie and icy glare and he zipped his lips. "Just saying." He said laughing. Lizzy laughed with him and went into her office, tonight she was going to meet George. He wasn't bad, he looked like the kind of guys who had a lot of secrets, but then again she didn't mind that she had her own secrets.

Lizzy sighed and looked down at the city, she watched as a car zoomed through the red light, and saw what looked like another driver sticking up the middle finger at the same person who ran the red light. She watched as a mother and father were driving to control their two girls, who looked like they were about four. Watching the two girls it reminded her of Jane and she when they were younger. Lizzy turned from the window and sat back down, only nine more hours until she met George.

Lizzy met George at a classy restaurant ten minutes away from her apartment. George had reserved a table in a corner, and his eyes lit up a little when he saw her. Lizzy recognized that George was looking at her up and down and was wearing a smug smile on his face. Lizzy liked her dress it was from bebe, and it was black on top and blue at the bottom with a gray stripe running down both of the sides of the dress."You look amazing." George stated. Lizzy smiled at him. "This is truly a beautiful place." Lizzy said to George. George nodded. "I know, I like it too." Lizzy said.

The dinner went on smoothly there was some laughing, and blushing. Near the end of the date Lizzy asked George a question. "Hey, there is a benefit going on next Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Lizzy said. She knew that George and Darcy had there problems but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun. "Oh Lizzy are you inviting me to a Darcy event?" George said.

Lizzy sighed. "Listen I know Darcy is a dick, but I will be there." Lizzy suggested. George took her hand. "Well then Lizzy, how can I possibly say no, I will be your date" George said. Lizzy was extremely happy. "It starts at seven well it might start at six, but still. You are going to be there right?" Lizzy asked again. George nodded reassuringly. "So can I drive you back to your apartment?" George asked.

The look in his eyes showed he wanted to do more then drive her back home, but Lizzy wasn't that type of girl. "Sorry I drove my car here." "Oh." George said, but his voice held a little disappointment. "So I guess I will see you later." Lizzy said. George nodded and they hugged, but after that they shared a kissed. Lizzy didn't feel anything but it was still nice, wasn't as nice as Darcy. Wow, no Lizzy not again stop thinking about him!

George walked Lizzy to her car and open the door to her. Before she got in George kissed her again. "See you later, alright." George said. "Bye." Lizzy stated.

When Lizzy came into the apartment Jane was in the kitchen washing up dishes. "Hey muchacha!" Lizzy said. Jane turned around and smiled a bright dazzling smile. "Hey, guess what?" Lizzy put her purse down. "What?" Jane danced around the kitchen before calming down. "Charlie asked me to the fundraiser." Lizzy jumped up and hugged Jane. "I knew he was going to ask you!" Lizzy replied. Jane laughed.

"So how was your date?" Jane asked sitting down. Lizzy smiled. "It was amazing, I mean they were some quiet moments, oh we kissed." Lizzy said. Lizzy didn't want to tell Jane that George wanted to com back here cause she knew that Jane would be worried. The night ended with the two sisters watching Rush Hour 3, and laughing so hard they cried.

_**If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way. If you want to be with me, I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression, gotta like what you do**_

_**- Christina Aguilera**_


	9. In the hallway

Hey guys this chapter has been on my mind forever now, and since I do not want to wait till Sunday here is a whole new chapter! Also I almost forgot about the disclaimer, so let me do this quick. I do not own Elizabeth, Darcy, Jane, Charlie,and all of the other Pride and Prejudice characters, Jane Austin does she also owns Emma. All I own is Shauna.

"Try black." Charlie suggested. "No lets do white, it makes it look classy." Lizzy said. It was Tuesday morning and Lizzy, Charlie and Darcy were at Longbourn setting up for the fundraiser. Darcy had just left to get the names for the people who were coming on Friday. "OK fine white it is." Charlie said. Lizzy and Charlie were spending over and hour debating on what color the table cloth should be. Charlie wanted black, but Lizzy said no because it wasn't even in the color theme.

"So I hear you asked Jane to the fundraiser, she is over the moon." Lizzy told Charlie. Charlie beamed and nodded. "Really? I mean I was so nervous to ask her." Lizzy patted Charlie on the shoulder . "You and Jane are perfect for each other." Lizzy stated. Right when she said this Darcy came into the room. " Did you two figure out what types of table cloths we need. "Yep, Lizzy says white so white it is." Darcy nodded and looked around the room.

Lizzy herself had to say for such a short notice the room looked good. Lizzy then remembered something. "Did you contact the florist?" Lizzy asked Charlie. "Yes I sure did, they are coming tomorrow." Darcy nodded. "Well I am sorry to leave, but I have a meeting today." Lizzy rolled her eyes, of course he did he always did. When Darcy walked out of the room Lizzy sighed. Charlie looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Lizzy shrugged and went back to work. She was just happy that George was coming to the fundraiser, because she didn't know how she will survive

"Lizzy we need manicures, and dresses also shoes!" Jane yelled from her room. Lizzy who was in her bathroom fixing her hair came out and went into Jane's room. Lizzy looked around the room, and saw dresses all over the place. "Well Jane we can set up a manicure for Friday morning, and we can search for dresses and shoes tomorrow." Lizzy said. She knew Jane was in a panic, she wanted to look perfect for Charlie.

"Lizzy I think I am having a panic attack." Jane said. Lizzy looked at Jane. "Oh no honey you are not having a panic attack, you are just worried, majorly worried." Jane nodded she was looking like she just saw a ghost. Lizzy hugged Jane reassuringly. Thinking about dresses Lizzy had to think what she was going to get. She didn't care if George liked her dress are not. Well maybe she did just a tiny little bit, but not much.

Lizzy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and checked to see who it was. "Janey I have to take this OK." Jane nodded. Lizzy went into her room. "Hey, Em." "Hey, I heard you went on a date and you didn't tell me!" Emma yelled on the phone. Lizzy smiled to herself, Emma was always the kind of girl who needed to know everything about her friends. "Yes I went on a date, and you needed to know why?" Lizzy answered.

Emma gasped. "Lizzy Bennett after knowing you for fifteen years, you ask me a question like this! I known you since we were nine, and you told me everything!" Emma yelled again. Lizzy laughed. "OK, I am sorry, yes I went on a date." She could tell that Emma was smiling. "What's his name?" "George Wickham." Emma hesitated. "Lizzy I heard bad things about him." Emma said. Lizzy groaned what was it with everybody hearing bad things about George except her?

"Come on Em, he isn't that bad." Lizzy said, she wanted to get off this topic. "OK, fine just be careful, alright." That was another thing about Emma, she always looked out for you no matter what. "OK I will, I promise."

Friday came faster than expected, Lizzy could not believe how fast it was. On Friday morning she drove down to the mansion, where everyone was staying. "Hey Liz over here!" Lizzy heard a voice say, she turned around to see her assistant Shauna. "Hey Shauna what's wrong?" Lizzy asked. "Mr. Bingley wanted me to tell you that he is in the ballroom." Lizzy thanked Shauna and went to the ballroom, where she found Charlie putting down name tags on the tables.

"Hey, you need some help?" Lizzy asked. Like Jane, Charlie looked so happy he could burst. "Of course, of course." Lizzy and Charlie finish putting down the names on the tables and fixing the flowers. "This is truly magnificent Lizzy, thank you. You are perfect for this job." Charlie answered. "Thank you Charlie." "Hey do you know what Jane is wearing tonight?" Lizzy jaw dropped was he really that anxious. "No details of the dress is coming out, sorry Charlie."

Charlie chased after Lizzy. "Please Lizzy, I am anxious." Lizzy laughed. "No way am I telling at all!" Lizzy said, she stopped talking when she saw that Darcy was staring at her. She didn't even know he was here.

"Well Mr. Darcy what a surprise!" Lizzy said, in an fake happy tone. Darcy nodded slowly raising an eyebrow at Charlie. Lizzy didn't really blame him, Charlie was chasing her around the ballroom. "I should go, you know get ready for things." Lizzy said. She couldn't think up an excuse.

Lizzy went to the front desk where she got her and Jane's room. Lizzy had to go pick up Jane at the school she was teaching at. Lizzy ran down the stairs and went to go find Darcy. She went into the ballroom, because she heard voices, when she went into the ballroom she saw Darcy and Charlie arguing.

Well it will look more like a fight if Charlie wasn't laughing. "Just ask her, man!" Lizzy heard Charlie say. " I am not asking her, Charlie!" Darcy said. To Lizzy he looked like he was scared half to death. "DARCE!" "Don't DARCE me, Charlie." Lizzy heard Darcy said. "Oh come on, what about the bromance thing going on." Charlie complained. Darcy rubbed his face, and sighed, he was just about to say something but, Lizzy interrupted him.

"Mr. Darcy, I am going to go get Jane, so bye." Lizzy said. Lizzy didn't know who Charlie and Darcy were talking about, but she didn't really care. If Darcy was going to ask a woman to the fundraiser he could have a wonderful time!

Lizzy was sitting at the vanity putting on lipstick, while Jane was in the bathroom fixing her hair. "Jane, are you finish with your hair." Lizzy called out. "Yes, just finished. Do you need to put on mascara?" Jane asked. "Yes I do." Lizzy answered. Jane looked out the window, worry was on her face. "Is all your guess coming, I only see a few cars." "Yes, they are probably coming later besides, let's not worry about that now."

Jane moved over and put some mascara on Lizzy's long lashes. "When is George coming?" Jane asked. Lizzy shrugged. "I have no idea, he hasn't called me at all." Jane looked at Lizzy. "All done." she announced. Lizzy stood up. She moved over to the garment bags hanging on the doors. "I can't believe how beautiful these dresses are." stated Lizzy. She took out Jane's dress first. It was one shoulder, black and had lace over it.

Jane didn't want a black dress at first, but when Lizzy told her the women had to wear black, and the men white, she changed her mind, and happily picked out a dress. Jane slipped on her dress and Lizzy clapped her hands. "You look wonderful!" Jane waved her hand, and pointed to Lizzy. "Your turn , put on your dress!" Jane said enthusiastically.

Lizzy got her garment bag and took the dress from it. Lizzy loved her dress. It was long and black, with long sleeves with lace on it. The dress was backless, with a v-neck, showing off some of her cleavage. When Lizzy put the dress on she stood in front of the mirror. "Jane do you think the dress is I don't kind of-" Jane cut Lizzy off. "Don't you say it, that dress is classy and sexy. Stop being so self conscious."

Lizzy looked down, there was a reason she was like this, and Jane seemed to pick it right up. "Is it because of when you were younger?" Jane asked, Jane of course reading Lizzy like an open book guessed what she was thinking about. When Lizzy was younger her mother always used to compare Jane and her. It used to drive Jane insane every time, but to Lizzy it was just like blows to her self esteem.

"You know when you used cry in the bathroom, and you didn't want anyone to know." Jane said quietly. Lizzy's head snapped up and looked at Jane. "You knew about that." Jane nodded. "Yes I did, sometimes when you wouldn't let me into the bathroom I would wait out for for you in your bedroom. Like the time when no one was home and I was sleeping, but then I heard you crying. So I went and saw you crying, and then that's when you found crying."

Lizzy nodded. "I know it turned out into like a crying party!" Lizzy exclaimed. Jane put her hand on Lizzy's shoulder and turned her around. "Don't ever listen to mom." Lizzy snorted. "Please when pigs start flying, and cows start barking that is when I am going to listen to mom, but since none of those things happen yet, I never listen to her." Lizzy stated.

Jane laughed and sat down on the bed. "You know sometimes I am kind of jealous of you." Lizzy turned around. Did her favorite sister, the kindest girl you could meet just say she was jealous of her. "Not all the time, your beautiful Lizzy, gorgeous, sexy. I always wanted brunette, chestnut hair. Hell, even your boobs, I am jealous about." Jane said laughing. Lizzy laughed with her. Jane stood up. "I mean look at these." Jane said motioning to her breast.

"They are not anything special! The point is Lizzy is that you are beautiful in every possible way." Jane said. Lizzy smiled at Jane, and Jane hugged her. Lizzy took a look at herself, she was looking good, and so was Jane. "Come on sis, let's work our stuff!" Jane said. Lizzy and Jane hooked there arms together and walked out of the room.

Walking downstairs, the sisters heard some whistles and turned around to see a few men smiling at them. "And the Bennett sisters strike again!" Lizzy said. Jane and Lizzy broke out laughing and walked into the ballroom. Lizzy saw many happy couples, and in the middle of them all was Miss. Caroline Bingley, trying to touch Darcy's arm. Lizzy just shook her head and turned around. "I have to go work now." Lizzy told Jane. Jane nodded but before Lizzy could leave Charlie came up. "Well you two look absolutely beautiful!" "Thanks Charlie." Lizzy said. Lizzy saw that Jane was blushing. "I am guessing that you want to ask a certain lady to dance, so let me not stop you!" Lizzy announced.

"Thanks Liz." whispered Jane. Charlie swept Jane into his arms and they went to the dance floor. Lizzy knew where she had to go, but not before she looked around for George. Where was he. She went to the kitchen, the hall way, and the front desk, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Lizzy looked at her phone and saw that George left her a message. Can't make it tonight. So sorry, but I had some business to do. - George.

Of course, he was to good to be true. Lizzy went to the front door to meet her guest, and socialize. Lizzy did her job successful for an hour, until Charlie came to take over. "I know you been here for awhile, I will take over." Lizzy thanked Charlie and went into the ballroom. She spotted Jane talking to the Jackson's, she was just about to go over there when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Lizzy turned around and nearly gasped, behind her was Darcy in his white suit. He looked handsome, and sexy! Lizzy stop it, Lizzy pinched herself on the arm and flinched. "Are you OK?" Darcy asked. "Fine, never been better." Lizzy said plainly. Darcy shuffled his feet, he actually shuffled his feet! "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me." Darcy said. Lizzy looked around for an excuse.

Maybe she could have jumped out of the window, and make a break for it. Or she could have said she was having some woman issues and needed tampons, but Lizzy just gave up. "Yes I will dance with you." Lizzy said. Darcy took her hand and led her to the dance floor, and pulled her close. Lizzy looked at everything except for him.

"So you have known Wickham for a long time?" Darcy asked. Finally Lizzy looked at him with shock in her eyes. "Yes, it seems that I made a new friend." Lizzy said, pushing Darcy's buttons. Darcy's jaw clenched. "Yes, it seems he knows how to make friends well, he just can't retain them." Lizzy nodded her head. "Oh really did you loose his friendship, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy asked.

Darcy shook his head. "No, he lost mind." "Oh poor you." Lizzy sighed. Darcy looked at her and in his eyes there was something that Lizzy saw, but decided to ignore it. "So what books do you like?" Lizzy raised and eyebrow. "I thought we might change the subject." Darcy suggested. "Oh. Were we talking about things that make you uncomfortable, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy asked.

"No not at all." Darcy said. "I was just saying maybe you shouldn't trust George." Lizzy threw her hands up. "You know what, I don't know what is going on with you and George, but I don't care!" Lizzy said, and she stomped of the dance floor, and walked into on of the great halls. Since no one was there Lizzy could rant. "Oh you are following me know?" Lizzy asked. When she saw that Darcy was following her.

They moved to a corner. "All I am saying is that you shouldn't trust him." "You know what Darcy, I loathe you!" Lizzy yelled. "Oh really." Darcy said moving in closer. "I loathe you!" "You are annoying!" Lizzy said. "So are you." Darcy replied. Lizzy was about to say something else, but Darcy interrupted her with a kiss. Lizzy slid her arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

The kiss was filled with pent up frustration, and there was tension in the air. Darcy pulled away from Lizzy and they just stared at each, before Darcy moved into suck and kiss her neck. Lizzy knew this had to stop but she didn't want it to. "Oh, Jesus." Lizzy moaned. Lizzy slid off Darcy's jacket, and started to undo his buttons. While Darcy hiked up her dress around her waist, and Lizzy hooked her legs around his waist.

Yes she was attracted to him, there was no denying it, but she wasn't going to admit it to anybody. Lizzy felt Darcy's hand rubbing her legs. An she started grinding her hips into his erection. "Elizabeth!" Darcy moaned. Lizzy stared kissing Darcy again. Darcy pulled one of the sleeves down of her dress, and kissed her shoulder. "OK, this is- damn." Lizzy couldn't even get a word out.

Lizzy finally got his shirt unbutton, and she gasped. Damn it, he was fine, six- pack and everything. He wasn't overly muscled, he was perfectly built. Lizzy kissed Darcy's neck and started moaning when he started grinding harder into her. Darcy pulled Lizzy's arm out of her sleeve and pulled the dress down to reveal one of her breast, which he kissed and sucked on her nipple.

Lizzy gasped again, and it was like music to Darcy's ears. For Lizzy she held on to the Darcy with more trust than anyone else she knew. Darcy pulled back from kissing Lizzy's breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers. Lizzy was just about to kiss Darcy, but then they heard a phone ring Lizzy's and time stopped.

"Oh no." Darcy muttered. Lizzy nodded. "Oh boy, this is bad." Lizzy took her hand off of Darcy's shoulder and Darcy moved his hand away from her breast. Lizzy blushed when she saw that Darcy was looking at her. Lizzy never did anything like this, almost having sex in a hallway with her boss! She took her legs off his waist and pulled down her dress, and slid her arms back into the sleeves of her dress and pulled up her top of the dress.

Darcy fixed his shirt and put back on this jacket. Lizzy couldn't help it he looked amazing in the tuxedo. Wait this is not happening. "I have to go." Lizzy said in a rush, and before Darcy could say something, she turned around and left. Heading for the ballroom where she could find Jane.

Lizzy sat down at her table and was breathing in and out. She hated Darcy, she was in to George so what the hell happen out there. "Hey, Liz are you OK?" Jane asked. Lizzy shook her head. "No I am not, I have to talk to you when we get back upstairs." Lizzy said. Jane looked worried and sat down. The whole rest of the night Lizzy and Darcy stayed cleared of each other.

If Darcy went left Lizzy went right, If Darcy went to the kitchen, Lizzy went to the bathroom. Jane noticed this and when the fundraisers was finish. Jane dragged her upstairs. "What is going Elizabeth?" Jane asked. Oh boy, now Jane was really worried whenever she said Elizabeth, she was. "I nearly had sex with Darcy in the hallway." Lizzy said plainly. There was a silence, you could have heard a pin drop or crickets.

"Did you just say you nearly had sex with Darcy in a hallway?" Jane yelled. Lizzy shushed Jane. "It was an accident." Jane jumped on the bed. "I knew you were attracted to him." Jane said. "Jane it was a mistake, it is never going to happen again."

Jane snorted. "It's going to happen again trust me. Two years from now you two are going to be married, have a kid you might be pregnant with another, and you guys are going to have a house in the hills." Lizzy sighed. "Jane I don't like him, I never will. It just happened." Lizzy muttered. She knew Jane was not going to be listening to her, but she could try couldn't she? "Please sis watch, just watch you two are in love with each other.

OK so how did you guys like this chapter. I couldn't think of a song which reminded me of this chapter so there is no song. See you guys next week!


	10. Deal

Hey everybody I am just writing this chapter to celebrate my birthday, November 2! Anyway enjoy this chapter.

Elizabeth Bennett has done a lot of stupid things in her life she wasn't afraid to admit, but know she was. She nearly slept with her boss Mr. freaking Darcy, asshole extraordinaire. The awkward thing was that for the rest of the weekend they avoided each other like they were the plague. Darcy was the darkness, Lizzy was the light they could never be in the same room because they could never co exist. It was impossible for them to get along, and after what happen Lizzy didn't want to even see his face, well she never did so it wasn't a problem.

"Come on Liz, it is not like you are going to die if you see him!" Charlotte exclaimed. It was Monday morning and Charlotte had to drive Lizzy to work because Lizzy being the nice sister she was let Jane use her car, because Jane's was at the shop. "Oh are you sure of that." Lizzy answered back, she was standing in front of her bedroom mirror, and kept on fixing her hair. "Not only that Charlotte, it's that at the same time I am pissed the hell out of George!"

Lizzy nearly forgot about the guy. What did he need to do that was so important! Lizzy had no idea, but she was going to find out, and the next time she saw him, he was going to get it. "Lizard please! You are brave, strong and sexy. All because you nearly got laid by your boss doesn't mean anything." Charlotte said reassuringly shaking Lizzy's shoulders.

Lizzy nodded, Charlotte was right she was brave, and strong don't forget confident. Lizzy turned around and grabbed her purse. "Your right let's go." Lizzy stated going downstairs and through the door.

"So." Charlotte said. Lizzy turned to look at her friend. Seeing that she looked kind of anxious Lizzy got curious. "What happen, Char are you hiding something?" asked Lizzy. Just like Jane could read Lizzy like an open book, Lizzy could read Charlotte like an open book. Charlotte's hand tighten on the stirring wheel. "OK, you can't freak out, OK." Lizzy felt like the worse was happening. She felt like Charlotte was going to tell her that, she had some kind of disease, or was leaving the country.

"I am dating Bill Collins." Charlotte said. Lizzy heard that Charlotte took a breath preparing for what Lizzy was going to tell her. "You what!" Lizzy yelled. Charlotte shrunk back in her seat. "Why did you never tell me! Charlotte you can not be serious, he proposed to me last week. Come on he is- well you know how he is." Lizzy said. Her own friend Charlotte Lucas, was going out with Bill Collins of all people, why Lord just why?

Charlotte looked shocked. "I thought you could have at least be happy for me. You know not everyone is as lucky as you Lizzy." Charlotte shot back. "Char I am happy for you, but Bill? He is so annoying. You deserve better." Lizzy looked to Charlotte. "Wait, and how do you mean not everyone is as lucky as I am?" Lizzy asked Charlotte.

"You are lucky, your gorgeous, you have a nice family. People care about you. Your boss is in love with you, and you cannot even see it. Why? I have no idea. You are so selfish! I thought you will be happy for me, but instead you just criticize!" Charlotte yelled. Lizzy nodded. "Oh, I am selfish, you know Charlotte _you_ are the one who is lucky. You didn't grow listening to your mother saying mean things to you. Criticizing the way look! No you are the one who has it lucky. Charlotte, yes I am happy for you and Bill, but at the same time someone else is out there for you." Lizzy yelled back. Charlotte banged her head on the stirring wheel.

"I was thinking you could have at least say congratulations. You know your mother is right you wouldn't know what was good, even if it slapped you in the face. Maybe I should have listen to your mom you are jealous, ever since Tyler from college dumped you. Why? Because he wanted to have sex with you, but you didn't want to, so he left. You should have just give it up."

Lizzy felt like she was slapped in the face by Charlotte. Charlotte the one she had told everything to. She told her about Tyler. Tyler was Lizzy's boyfriend for two years, they started dating when they were both freshmen in college. Soon Tyler wanted more and Lizzy couldn't take it, so they broke up. About two months later, after they broke up Lizzy has seen Tyler walking around campus with a girl named Tami.

Tami was also a Sophomore, and in some of the classes with Lizzy, Jane, and Charlotte. Tami was a shy girl, but it happen Tyler got rid of that shyness because one college party night they got together. Tami ended up being pregnant with Tyler's baby, and Tyler when he found out he told Tami he didn't want anything to do with her. Lizzy one day was walking to her dorm room, and heard crying, she followed it and saw it was Tami.

Lizzy ended up talking to Tami, and telling her that everything was OK. Tami and her were friends ever since. When the baby was born Tami was ecstatic, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Christian. Lizzy got to hold him and one day thought, maybe she could have her own little boy of her own. Tami chose Lizzy to be the god- mother after things had settled down.

Tami seemed to be doing well, she went back to college and happily took care of her child, without the father. Now five years later, there was still no sign of Tyler, and Tami was doing excellent. She was living in New York in an apartment thirty minutes away from Lizzy. Lizzy found him on facebook, and found out that he had another girlfriend. I pray for you girl.

Lizzy gasped and open the car door. "You know what if you like to listen to my mom talk about me fine, she could be your new best friend." Lizzy said.

Charlotte looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh Lizzy I didn't mean that, I was just mad." "Forget it." Lizzy said slamming the door. Lizzy walked the last two blocks to Darcy enterprises and did not look back once at Charlotte. If Charlotte liked to listen to her mom, she could knock herself out.

_**xxx**_

In the car, Charlotte felt hot tears in her eyes as she watched Lizzy walked away. She couldn't believe she said to Lizzy. Lizzy was just stating her opinion, and she did say she was happy for her and Bill, but Charlotte didn't listen. She shot out the main thing that would hurt Lizzy, but know Charlotte felt like crapped. She lied about what Lizzy's mother said, Charlotte would never talk to Mrs. Bennett about Lizzy never, she couldn't stand Mrs. Bennett.

Now it didn't matter she just ruined a friendship with her best friend, her partner in crime. Lizzy was there for everything and comforted Charlotte in her time of need. Crap. Charlotte thought. Just crap.

_xxx_

Lizzy was distracted all through out work. The only time she wasn't distracted was when she was on the phone with Jane, telling her everything that had happen. After the phone call Lizzy felt better, but not totally better, maybe some fresh air was what she needed.

Walking out into the office, Lizzy saw a flash of orange which only meant, Caroline Bingley was here, chasing none other than Darcy around. "Willy! Long time no see!" Caroline said in an high pitched voice. "Caroline you saw me on Friday." Caroline giggled and batted her eyelashes. "Oh I must have forgotten, maybe you could give me something to remember." Caroline said, in a voice that was supposed to be seductive.

Darcy squirmed, and Lizzy just had to laugh, which caught the attention of her boss, and his bitchy groupie. "Why Eliza, how nice to see you." Caroline said in a fake voice. What was Lizzy saying everything was fake on this girl, fake tan, breast, fake nails and she probably had a weave in.

Darcy stared at Lizzy with intense eyes, and Lizzy found herself blushing. "Well Caro, it is a pleasure to meet you, but it seems that I have to go do something." Lizzy said. She put on a fake smile and waved her hands. "Why Lizzy how much was for that necklace, looks like it is less than five dollars." Caroline giggled and whispered something to Darcy. Darcy on the other hand glared at Caroline.

"Oh, and how much was for that tan, Caro ten dollars?" Lizzy said. Caroline's mouth dropped open. "Well good day, Mr. Darcy." Lizzy said. "Miss. Bennett." They stared at each other for awhile and walked to the elevator, but not before hearing Caroline. "Ugh, does Bennett's are so annoying, I am so glad we had Charlie change his mind. Lizzy looked back and saw Caroline looking at Darcy and trying to touch him. What did Charlie have to change his mind about? She was going to find out.

___**xxx.**_

Lizzy raced home to her apartment, wondering if Jane knew anything about Charlie. "Jane?" Lizzy called out. Jane was not in the living room, or kitchen so Lizzy checked upstairs where she found Jane upstairs sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of her crying, but that is not all she saw she saw Charlotte sitting on the floor.

Lizzy stiffened when she saw Charlotte, but really didn't pay attention to her. Charlotte stood up taking a hint, and walked out of the room. "Janey what's wrong?" Lizzy asked. Jane sniffed and hugged Lizzy. "Look at the email, Lizzy. Look at it!" Lizzy read the email and couldn't believe what Charlie was saying. In the email he said that he had to go to London, because he had some business there. He always put down that He didn't think that Jane and him were doing so well.

Lizzy shut the laptop down and hugged Jane. "It is going to be alright, Jane I promise." Jane shook her head. "No it's not, he is gone, why did he leave? I thought we were perfect for each other." Jane said. "Do you want me to get you something?" Lizzy asked. Jane shook her head. " No I think I am going to rest a little bit." Lizzy felt bad for her sister, Jane deserved every bit of happiness in the world. She didn't deserve this at all.

Lizzy went downstairs after Jane fell asleep, and found Charlotte in the kitchen. "Hey." Charlotte said. Lizzy nodded to her and was about to walk out of the kitchen before Charlotte stopped her. "Lizzy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said in the car! Also I never spoke to your mom, I just made those stuff up. Also I am so sorry I brought up Tyler." "I was just mad about what you said about Bill, but I can't really blame you." Charlotte said. She finally took a breath and sat down.

Lizzy walked up to Charlotte. "Char, I'm sorry to, what I said was probably not what you wanted to hear at the time." Charlotte didn't even answered her, all she did was jump up and hug her, so tight that Lizzy thought her bones would break. "So lets make a pack, no more fighting, unless the guy is absolutely terrible." Lizzy said. Charlotte shook Lizzy's hand. "Deal."

Not a lot of Darcy, Lizzy interaction, sorry about that. I promise a lot more in the next chapter!


	11. Sitting in a Tree

Hey guys I'm back after a week. Well here is a whole new chapter, and I want to say thank you to lilbitjrfan8 who gave me a fantastic idea. So please enjoy!

**_Trying not to pretend it won't happen again and again like that. I never thought it would end cause you got up in my head like that; you made me happy baby, love is crazy so amazing, but it's changing, rearranging. I don't think I can take anymore! - JoJo_**

Lizzy didn't feel like going to work on Monday after what happen to Jane. Her usually happy sister was now sad and walking around the apartment in self pity. Lizzy tried multiple times to get Jane out of the apartment, but none of them worked. Not only that but she was pissed off at Darcy. If he had anything to do with this she was going to personally do some damage to his person, and when she was finish he might not be able to reproduce ever.

She stomped through the office saying good morning to everyone and went into her office and slammed the door. Lizzy checked the time, it was only eight thirty. Lizzy thought it would have been a good idea if she talked to Darcy when everyone else was on there lunch break, just in case there was any screaming. Lizzy sat down and smoothed her pencil skirt out, and wished for the clock to go faster, but it didn't.

After two hours Lizzy couldn't take it anymore she shot out of her seat threw her door open and went right to Darcy's office. Where she again threw open the door and stepped right in. "I need to speak to you!" Lizzy said harshly. Darcy who was on his laptop jumped when Lizzy came in, and just stared at her. "Well?" Lizzy said. Darcy looked like a fucking deer in headlights, she would have taking a picture if she wasn't pissed off.

"Yes sit down." Darcy said. Lizzy shook her head. "No thank you." Lizzy said in an cold voice. Darcy nodded his head and sat back down. "So what do you have to talk to me about?" Lizzy laughed. "Like you do not already know." Darcy looked confused for a minute. "I am talking about Charlie!" Lizzy yelled. Darcy's face went from confuse to nervous. "Your face tells it all. You know where he is, don't you?" Lizzy asked.

Darcy fixed his tie and looked directly at Lizzy. "Yes I do, what about it." Lizzy threw her hands up. "What about he says, Jane is what I am talking about that is why I am in here. You told Charlie something didn't you! You made him leave, you and Caroline!" Lizzy stopped to breathe and then started again. "Jane doesn't deserve this, she is the kindest most generous person I know!" Lizzy yelled.

By now Darcy was angry. "Oh really. Your sister showed no affection to Charles!" Lizzy's mouth dropped. "She did show affection Darcy!" Lizzy spat out. "She is just shy!" Lizzy said and she moved closer to the desk, she was going to say something, but Darcy's phone rang. Lizzy saw the name on Darcy's phone, it was Charlie.

Darcy saw where Lizzy was looking at and tried to snatch his phone, but Lizzy was quicker and grabbed his phone before he can reach it. Lizzy put on a smug smile on her face and watch Darcy. "Give me the phone Elizabeth." Darcy said slowly. Lizzy out a hand on her hip. "Why for you can talk to Charlie and plot someone else's life to destroy.

Lizzy was about to press answer when Darcy shouted. "Don't answer it!" Lizzy gasped. "Oh is poor whittle Darcy scared." Lizzy cooed. Darcy moved around the desk. "What is there to be sacred about?" Lizzy moved to other side of the desk, it was like a stare down, all they needed was the tumble weed.

If she could reach the bathroom and threaten Darcy that she would drop his phone in the toilet maybe she can get him to confess what happen to Charlie. Lizzy slipped off her pumps and jumped on Darcy's desk, jumped over Darcy and on to the sofa. Oh yeah that was movie worthy. She ran to the bathroom with Darcy behind her. In the bathroom she flipped the toilet lid up and dangled the phone over the toilet.

Darcy stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't dare." He said his voice cold, and he had a glare. "Actually I would dare. What happen to Charlie, and your precious Iphone 4s will be spared." Lizzy said in a sing song voice. Darcy moved closer to her and she lowered the phone. "Step back Darcy, are phone goes bye bye." Lizzy stated. Darcy ran his fingers through his hair.

Lizzy had to say he looked good with his suit, I wonder how he looks- wait hold it! Lizzy this is not what you should be thinking about right now. "Tell me! What did you tell Charlie!" Lizzy yelled. "Why again should I tell you!" Darcy yelled back. He lunged toward Lizzy and grabbed her hand. Lizzy moved her hand and went to the door.

When the phone was knocked out of her hand. "NO!" Both Lizzy and Darcy screamed. The phone was now in the office under the sofa. Lizzy and Darcy looked at each other before diving for the phone. Lizzy being ahead of Darcy reached the couch and pushed it, only to be pulled back by Darcy, who put his hand on her ankle.

Darcy moved a head Lizzy and pushed the couch grabbing his phone. "No." Lizzy said. Darcy stood up and looked smug, Lizzy got up and when Darcy turned around she jumped in his back. "ACK, what in the world! Elizabeth!" Darcy shouted. Lizzy clung on the Darcy like a monkey, and grabbed the phone out of his hands. She let go of Darcy and slipped between his legs. "Ha!" Lizzy cheered.

The cheering only last a minute because Darcy grabbed Lizzy's leg and she slipped and fell on the plush carpet. Darcy moved over her, and for some odd reason Lizzy moved her legs to give him more room. Darcy reached and pinned both her arms above her head. "The phone." He simply said, and that's when things went downhill. Darcy's office door open to reveal Charlotte.

Lizzy and Darcy realized what kind of position they were in in Lizzy's legs on either side of Darcy's waist and Darcy pinning her arms over her head, and Charlotte looked like she was going to catch flies. Lizzy and Darcy quickly separated. "Charlotte what are you doing here!" Lizzy exclaimed blushing. Charlotte looked between Darcy and Lizzy and smiled. "I was looking for you and Darcy assistant and your assistant said you two were in here."

Lizzy looked down in embarrassment and Darcy suddenly found his wall very interesting. Charlotte taking a hint left the office. "Well then, I am leaving." Lizzy said. Darcy nodded and walked back to his desk. Gosh her life was a joke sometimes. Walking into her office, Charlotte was standing there laughing. "I hate him, she says. He is an ass! She says." Charlotte said.

"Shut it, Lotte." Lizzy said blushing. "Nope, in there you guess looked like you like each other a lot." Charlotte said. She had to sit down because she was laughing so hard. "Anyway what did you come here for?" Lizzy asked. Charlotte stopped laughing, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well I am inviting you to Kent." Charlotte said quietly.

Lizzy looked up. "Kent? You mean Kent, Maryland!" Lizzy asked. Charlotte nodded and looked down at her hands. "I am getting married." Charlotte announced. Lizzy blinked once or twice. Did she hear Charlotte properly. Did she hear marriage? "Oh, Oh! Charlotte your moving." Lizzy said. When she said it she had a pang of sadness.

"Well actually, I don't want to move I'm not. We are getting married in Kent, and I am going to see if I want to move." Charlotte said. Lizzy smiled. "Charlotte I am so happy for you, but if you do move to Kent, I am visiting a lot." Charlotte giggled. "Of Course! I want you to be my maid of honor." Lizzy pulled back. "Really, what about Maria?" Charlotte gave Lizzy the look that said, like that was going to happen.

Maria and Charlotte didn't have the best relationship. Maria was two years younger the Charlotte, and was kind of annoying. Maria had a tendency of not caring for Charlotte, even if she did she was always busy. "I will love to be your maid of honor!" Lizzy said. Even if Lizzy didn't really want Charlotte to marry Bill, she had to be supportive.

"So did he give you a ring?" Lizzy asked. Charlotte lifted her hand. Lizzy had to do a double take, even if Lizzy didn't care for expensive things she will still want her ring to look like an engagement ring, this ring looked like a friendship ring. There were three rather small very small diamonds on the band.

Charlotte shrugged. " Bill said his patroness Lady Kathrine DeBourgh said he shouldn't spend so much money on the ring so-" "So he got you a friendship ring." Lizzy finished. "Kind of." Charlotte said. "Any other way, I am happy for you." Lizzy stated Charlotte beamed and hugged Lizzy again.

****_ XXX_

When Lizzy finally got home she thought she might be able to sneak away from Charlotte hoping she won't tell Jane what she saw, it ended up not being the case. "Jane, guess what I saw today!" Charlotte yelled. Jane who was sitting on the sofa looking sad replied. "What did you see?" she said. Charlotte smirked at Lizzy, and Lizzy groaned.

"I saw Miss. Elizabeth Bennett in a very sexual position with Mr. Darcy!" Charlotte said laughing. Jane looked shocked and covered her mouth. "Oh, Lizzy again?" Lizzy slapped her forehead. Gosh now everyone is going to now about her and Darcy. Charlotte looked between the two sisters. "Wait what do you mean "again?" Charlotte asked.

Lizzy sighed, she didn't want anyone else to know about her and Darcy's little hallway episode. "I nearly had sex with Darcy in the hallway at the benefit." Lizzy muttered. Charlotte burst out laughing. "I can't believe this! Wait why did you never tell me?" Charlotte said. Jane shrugged. " Lizzy didn't want anyone else to know."

This was just not Lizzy's day. She has a fight with Darcy, then Charlotte walked in and everything went from bad to worst. She didn't even want anything to do with Darcy. "Lizzy maybe you should give him a chance." Jane suggested. Lizzy looked at Jane. "Why should I give him a chance." Lizzy said back to Jane.

"Because you can't give up on love-" Jane stopped suddenly and sank back down into the sofa. "Oh Jane, I will not give up on that. It's just that Darcy is so, so-" "Tall, dark, handsome, sexy, amazing body, and you probably want him to be your baby daddy." Charlotte said calmly. Lizzy glared at Charlotte. "No Charlotte."

Charlotte shrugged. "Hey I am just saying first the hallway now the office, oh shit I have a song for this." Oh here we go, Lizzy thought while rolling her eyes. "Lizzy and Darcy fucking in a tree, f.u.c.k.i.n.g. First it's the hallway, then it's the office, then it's the bed with a baby carriage!" Charlotte sang. At this Jane burst out laughing. Lizzy blushed and if looks could kill Charlotte would have been a gone.

Lizzy stormed upstairs and slammed her door. She hated how Charlotte was making jokes about this, she hated how Charlie left Jane. She also hated that Darcy had to be so annoying! Life was just not fair at all. Lizzy thought as she threw on some comfortable clothes and fell into bed. All I need is a short nap that's all.

_ Xxx_

Two hours later Lizzy was walking down the stairs rocking her zebra print and fluffy slippers, her hair in a messy ponytail and her green tank top and pants that had cupcakes all over them. When Lizzy walked into the kitchen she saw Jane sitting there with the phone in front of her. What happen to her sister, Jane didn't do her hair, and her eyes were red from lack of sleep.

If Lizzy ever saw Charlie again she was going to kick him- hard, in a certain place he wouldn't want to be kicked. "Hey Janey, are you OK?" Lizzy asked. She could never stop asking that question, because now you never knew if Jane was OK. She just looked depressed all of the time. Jane shook her head answering Lizzy;s question.

"Yeah, Charlotte left an hour she is going to Kent tomorrow, also I think I might go visit Uncle Tim and Aunt Stephanie in London. They called and offered. I just think that I should move on, I been walking around this apartment moping and being depressed and I think I need some fresh air." Jane said to Lizzy. "Jane, I hope you know Charlie is in London right." Jane nodded. "Of course I do, but he left me. I am not going for him, I am going for myself."

Lizzy hugged her sister. "I am proud of you Jane." Lizzy said. Even though Lizzy was kind of sad because her sister was going to be in London for how many days, but none of this mattered because she was happy for Jane.

Three days later Jane was off to London, so with only Lizzy in the apartment the place felt big to big. Lizzy sighed and sat down on the couch. No Jane she was in London, No Charlotte she was in Kent, No George. Lizzy nearly forgot about him. Ugh he stood my up! Lizzy thought, such an ass, well he missed out. Right when she said this her phone rang. George.

"Yes George." Lizzy answered. "Hey you sound upset." Lizzy sighed. "I'm not, what do you want?" "I am at your apartment could you come down here?" George said. Lizzy was taken aback. "Fine." Lizzy said. She quickly threw on a jacket and jeans and walked out the door, when she was in the parking lot, she saw George leaning against his car.

"Hey." George said leaning in to kiss Lizzy, but Lizzy moved to the side, his lips catching her cheek."Oh you are mad at me huh?" George stated. Lizzy crossed her arms. "Yeah I kind of am, so I am going back upstairs." Lizzy said turning around. "Wait! I had stuff to do." George said. Lizzy didn't believe him. "I bet you did, listen George I am tired and hungry, I am going back up to my apartment where I can relax, don't call me." Lizzy said before turning back around and walking away.

OK there is my chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it! My next update will probably be 11/21.


	12. Complicated

Hey guys I am back. OK this chapter takes place right where I left of with the last chapter. With Lizzy talking to George, OK I hope you guys like it.

Lizzy was walking away from George when he called out. "Liz, what's the matter. I said I was sorry." She rolled her eyes. "George you missed out, and don't call me Liz. Just go." Lizzy stated. George looked shocked, and something in his eyes changed. Lizzy taking note of this started walking away. " I will call you later." George said.

Lizzy rolled her eyes again. She told him not to call, who cares she could block his call anyway. When she got back into her apartment she ordered pizza and started drawing. When she got bored with that she found a bouncy ball and started bouncing it, but soon she got bored with that too. Gosh why did Jane have to go London, she was bored to death.

Lizzy was just about to go to the bathroom when the doorbell rang. "Damn, why do apartments doors have doorbells anyway." Lizzy muttered. She threw the door open and was shocked when she saw who was there. "Kitty! What are you doing here." She exclaimed. Kitty the second Lydia was standing in front of her door, with suitcases.

Kitty who usually were the highest heels, nails done, and short skirts. Basically she and Lydia looked like whores. Now Kitty looked like she was in a fight a very bad fight. "Her eyes were red and puffy, she had a bruise on her arm, her short was ripped at the end. Her hair was also messed up. "Kitty come inside, come on." Lizzy said grabbing two of Kitty's suitcases.

Kitty sighed and looked around. "Nice place." she said. Lizzy stood by the door. "Thanks, Jane and I like a lot." Kitty sat down on the chair and held her face in her hands. "Lydia and I had a fight." Kitty stated. Oh boy when ever Lydia and Kitty had a fight, it was terrible. "Why?" Lizzy asked. Their fights were always stupid. It was mostly you took my lipstick, or you are wearing my shirt. "She slept with my my boyfriend." Kitty muttered.

Lizzy gasped. "Tyler?" Kitty looked up. "No James." Oh that makes sense. "I walked in on them, on Saturday night. Then today I confronted Lydia about it. She said obviously James wanted her, and I punched her. Not only that Mom took her side! Could you believe that!" Lizzy nodded. "Of course I can, mom does it to me all the time. You know when Lydia used to do something, and Mom would take her side, when Lydia blamed all of it on me."

Kitty gasped. "I didn't know." Lizzy nodded. She couldn't take this. If Lydia and Kitty were having a fight she was not going to get into it at all. "I moved out, I said if you want to believe Lydia go ahead. I packed my bags and I left. Oh please Lizzy help me!" Kitty cried. Lizzy hugged Kitty. "You can stay here, OK." Lizzy said.

Kitty nodded. Lizzy wondered what it would be like to live with Kitty, probably is going to be like living with mom. When the pizza finally came Kitty and Lizzy were in the living room watching TV. Well Kitty was watching TV, Lizzy was working. "Thanks again." Kitty said. Lizzy looked up. "No problem, but I am going to Kent in a few days, can I trust you in the apartment?" Lizzy said.

Lizzy wasn't so comfortable leaving Kitty alone, but it didn't matter anyway. "Oh yeah for Charlotte's wedding." Kitty said. "Yep, listen I am going to be OK." "OK"

xxx

This was terrible, just terrible why oh why did Charlotte do this to her. Lizzy was standing at the airport with none other than William Darcy, and another guy she didn't know. When she saw Charlotte she was going to hit her. Lizzy thought she was going to have a week of fun, and now it was ruin. Not only that it was also awkward.

"So Elizabeth this is my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam, Rich this is Elizabeth." Darcy said when they were in the car. Richard looked shocked. "Wait the Elizabeth Bennett the one that Darcy always-" Richard stopped when Darcy sent him an icy glare. Lizzy raised an eyebrow. "Darcy has mention you." Richard said. "Please do not believe anything he says, it might be all bad." Lizzy said. Catching Darcy's eye.

Richard snorted. "Believe me it is not bad at -" "Hey Rich, do you remember that time in the fifth grade with Rachel Miller." Darcy said. Richard stiffened, and looked at Darcy. "You wouldn't dare!" Richard said quietly. Darcy stared back at Richard before turning his eyes back on the road. "Oh I would dare." Darcy said. Lizzy who was enjoying this conversation leaned forward. Richard crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait who is Rachel Miller?" Lizzy asked. Darcy looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Oh she is just Richards little -" Richard jumped up. "Do not say. Don't you say it!" Richard exclaimed. Darcy looked smug and said, "she is Richards little crush, and when he told her she pants him. He was wearing Woody underwear, you know the one from toys story." Darcy said. Lizzy laughed and patted Richard on the shoulder. "Poor boy." She cooed.

Richards face went red and he looked out the window. Darcy just looked amused and didn't say anything. Lizzy laughed at Richard. "Don't you there laugh. I was in love." Richard. This caused Lizzy to laugh harder and she started crying. "Please, it was probably puppy love." Lizzy said. Richard shook his head. "No way, it was not puppy love. I wanted to marry her." Richard said. Darcy snorted. "Oh please."

Lizzy saw Richard try to hit Darcy, but Darcy was to quick and grabbed his arm. Lizzy looked out the window and was watching the trees past by. She couldn't believe Darcy was more-well she couldn't even say what he was. He was so different, and the way she saw it was that Darcy was more comfortable with his family.

After the playful banter between Darcy and Richard the car ride was quiet for about two hours. That was until Richard starting bouncing in his seat, and clapping his hands. "Look a diner! Darcy come on I am starving. We didn't eat in like two weeks!" Richard said dramatically. Darcy rolled his eyes. "Rich we ate three hours ago, not two weeks ago."

Lizzy piped up. "Actually I am kind of hungry." Richard cheered. "Yeah Richnette 2, Darcy 1. Richnette in the lead." Richard said. Lizzy looked at him quizzically, and so did Darcy. "Richnette?" Darcy asked. "It is a combination of Richard, and Lizzy's last name." Richard answered back. "Oh of course." Lizzy said.

She looked at Darcy and saw he was holding back a laugh. Darcy soon turned off the road and the trio was soon at a 24 hr diner. When they sat down, Darcy immediately ordered coffee, while Richard ordered steak, wild rice, and salad. "What." Richard said after he caught Darcy staring at him. "When a man is hungry he has to eat." Lizzy following Richards example ordered popcorn shrimp and a side of bake mac n cheese.

"I am amazed." Darcy muttered. Lizzy just rolled her eyes. Darcy was just so, so ugh. She had nothing to say about him. He wasn't annoying during the whole ride. Not only that he just had to wear that amazing long sleeved top that showed off that he had an amazing body, and his jeans that showed his – Lizzy slow your roll there, he is your boss, remember that.

Lizzy has caught herself staring at Darcy multiply times, thinking what would it be like to actually care for him, but then she remembered Wickham. Darcy did all those horrible things to Wickham, she couldn't even believe him! "So Lizzy how did you and my up tight cousin meet?" Richard said, after there order came.

Lizzy snorted, she always tried not to remember what happen two years before, but it happen that everybody she met always wanted to know how did she meet Darcy. "Well I cam to work for him two years ago." she said. Looking over at Darcy she saw that he squirmed in his seat, yep let his selfish ass be uncomfortable.

Richard nodded. "Hey Liz, do you know that Will needed your phone number?" Richard said, nudging Darcy. Darcy glared at him. "What?" Lizzy asked. "Yeah he needed your help and he didn't have your number." Richard said. "Here is his phone." Darcy jumped. "Don't you there give he my phone!" Lizzy reached her hands out and took the phone from Richard. The last time she had Darcy's phone they were caught by Charlotte in a not so appropriate position.

Lizzy looked at Darcy's phone and pressed the wake button, and on the phone it said Fitzwilliam Darcy, that is when Lizzy cracked up. "Your name is Fitzwilliam that is freaking epic man!" Lizzy said. Darcy went red and tried to snatch his phone away from Lizzy, but Lizzy moved away. "Elizabeth, give me my phone."

Lizzy narrowed her eyes. "Oh really why. This is not going to be like the last time." Richard raised his eyebrows. "What happen the last time?" Richard asked. Both Darcy and Lizzy blushed and she slid the phone a cross the table. "Nothing." They said in unison. Richard looked curious and turned away.

Xxx

When Lizzy, Richard and Darcy got to the hotel in Kent, they were all tired. Not only that Lizzy's sides hurt, because Richard made her laugh so hard. Richard was alright, he was much more interesting then Darcy. Thinking about Darcy she saw how he was glaring at Richard, when Richard told Lizzy how Darcy screamed when he went to the zoo, because he was scared of monkeys.

When Lizzy finally made it to her room she collapsed on her bed, and dozed off only to be awoken by Kitty. "Hey sis how are you doing." she asked. "Good so far. I blocked Lydia's number. She called like five times, I can't believe she wants to talk after what she did." Kitty said rambling on. Lizzy nodded her head. "Kitty are you ever going to talk to Lydia again?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, when pigs fly, when I get to married Justin Timberlake, meet Beyonce, and move to L.A I just might." Kitty said. Lizzy laughed at her sister, and told her to stick in there before telling her she had to go. After saying bye to Kitty, Lizzy finally thought she might be able to go to sleep when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" Lizzy sighed answering the door.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Darcy. He looked like he wasn't tired at all, probably all that coffee he was drinking. "Yes Mr. Darcy." Darcy shuffled his feet and to Lizzy he looked like a school boy, who was caught cheating on a test. "Well can I come in first?" He asked. Lizzy stared blankly at him until she heard Darcy clear his throat.

"Oh yes." She finally answered. "What do you want?" Lizzy asked. "The files that you brought over here. I need to get some work done." Darcy answered back. Lizzy walked over to her bag and pulled out the files that she brought over to Darcy. "Here enjoy." Lizzy said. Darcy nodded and walked to the door, but he spun around. "Do you like Richard?" He asked, his eyes had something behind them, but Lizzy didn't pay attention to it.

"Yes I guess I do, as a friend." Lizzy said. Darcy side and reached out his arm, sliding a strand of hair behind her ear. He pulled his hand away and walked to the door. "Goodnight Lizzy." Darcy said. Lizzy gasped and watched Darcy powerful and confident stride down the hallway. This just got complicated.

Alright this is probably not as good as the other chapter, but I needed to add this chapter because I have an idea and without this chapter, it won't happen. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please leave a review. Happy Thanksgiving!


	13. Runaway Bride part 1

Hey guys I hope you guys had an amazing Thanksgiving, I know I did. Well here is another chapter for Business Pleasures, enjoy. I am also so sorry for taking to long to update.

_**Well look at here, look at here. Ah what do we have? Another pretty thing ready for me to grab. But little did she know I''''m a wolf in sheep clothing Cause at the end of the night, it is her I'll be holding.**_

_** - Bruno Mars**_

Runaway Bride Part 1

Lizzy was in a blissful sleep before she heard a large bang on the door. "What the hell!" she cried. She got up from the bed and went to the door, and threw it open. "Charlotte!" Lizzy cried. The two friends hugged each other and laughed. "What happen to your hair." Lizzy asked. The last time she saw Charlotte her dark red hair was knotted and long, kind of like Lizzy's without the knots. Now it was shoulder length, and brighter.

Charlotte shrugged. "I didn't want to cut my hair or have the red brighter, but Lady Catherine De Bourgh wanted it." Lizzy rolled her eyes of course. Sometimes Charlotte cracked under peer pressure, once in college she got drunk, but that was a whole other story. Lizzy walked over to the bed and sat back down. "So what is the schedule for today?" Lizzy asked.

She was ready for anything Charlotte threw at her, but teasing wasn't on of them. "Before I get to that. Last night Mr. Darcy, Richard and you came here all together, did anything happen between you and Darcy?" Charlotte asked. Images of last night popped up in Lizzy's mind. She remembered how Darcy asked her about Richard then fixing her hair.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Lizzy stated. She didn't want Charlotte talking about it at all. Charlotte looked suspicious, but didn't say anything. "OK, then. We have a dress fitting. You are the only one who will see the dress." Charlotte said quietly. Lizzy hugged Charlotte, she knew her friend wanted her mom and sister to be there, but they couldn't make it. "It's OK, you have me though!" Lizzy said in a happy voice.

Charlotte laughed. "Of course I do, we are partners in crime. Besides you are like the sister I always wanted." Charlotte answered back. Lizzy patted Charlotte on the back, and got up going to the bathroom. She started brushing her teeth and when she was finish started looking for clothes. "You should wear boots we are going to do a lot of walking." Charlotte suggested. Great just great, Lizzy thought.

xxx

At the bridal salon Charlotte showed Lizzy her wedding dress. It was a pretty dress, and it fit Charlotte. It was a white lace wedding dress. Lizzy wouldn't have brought the dress, but it was Charlotte's style. "It is a pretty dress." she suggested. Charlotte turned around. "Thanks, hey I have to show you your dress." Charlotte said. She took off her dress and put back on her regular clothes.

"Charlotte why are you so excited about this?" Lizzy asked. Charlotte was literally beaming, and would have been bouncing if she wasn't walking and holding Lizzy's hand. "Now I don't know if you are going to like this are not, but it is worth a shot." Charlotte stated. She went to one of the racks in the dressing room, and pulled out a long teal dress. The dress was strapless and Lizzy fell in love with it.

She walked over to it and took it out of Charlotte's hand. "Oh Charlotte it's beautiful. Good job." Lizzy knew all those days Charlotte has been working at Lord's and Taylors payed off. "You think? I didn't know if you would have like it." Charlotte said.

"Of course I like it. I am going to go try it on." Lizzy said. She closed the door to the dressing room and put on the dress. It fitted her perfectly, also the dress showed off some of her cleavage. Opening the door Charlotte started clapping. "Yep I did well, I deserve a pat on the back for this dress." she said. Lizzy laughed and looked in the mirror. She did look good.

Charlotte looked thoughtful for a second. "Oh, and I bet Darcy is going to like this dress." Lizzy spun around and stared at Charlotte, why did her friend have to bring that man up. Lizzy just ignored Charlotte and took off the dress. "Number one Darcy is my boss. Number two I am not interested in him, and he is not interested in me! Number three, he is an ignorant ass." She muttered.

"An ignorant ass who actually has a very nice looking ass, and probably has an amazing rock hard body under all that Armani. Wait but you probably no this because you nearly slept with him in an hallway." Charlotte exclaimed, giving Lizzy a smug smile. Lizzy had to blush at Charlotte's last statement. Yes Darcy had an amazing body, well she didn't see his whole body just the top part.

Also his ass, Lizzy couldn't deny it. She was probably a feminist sometimes, but every now and then you just can't pass up a good looking guy. Darcy was just one of those guy who had the broad shoulders narrow hips and a good face, but also ignorant.

"Lotte please, Darcy yes is good looking but I will never date him ever. So stop trying." Lizzy said in a serious tone. Charlotte threw her hands up in surrender. "Alright Alright whatever you say Mrs. Darcy!" Charlotte said quickly. Lizzy then turned around and chased Charlotte. Oh the joy of being in track in high school.

Xxx

By the time Lizzy and Charlotte got back from the bridal salon it was one o clock and they had to go meet Bill, Darcy and Richard for lunch. For Lizzy she didn't want to see Bill, that short greasy hair, thing. They went to Olive Garden not so far from the hotel that served Italian food. "I can't wait to get my hand on an Italian sausage." Charlotte exclaimed. She rushed Lizzy threw the doors and right away Lizzy spotted the men.

Richard was laughing hysterically, Darcy had a stern expression on his face, and Bill was fixing the fork and knives on the table. Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into Lizzy thought. She and Charlotte walked up to the table. "Hello guys." Charlotte and Lizzy said at the same time. "Lizzy, how is my favorite best friend who I only met yesterday." Richard yelled.

Several people close to the table looked over. "I am fine, how are you?" Lizzy asked. Richard nodded. "Good good." Richard answered. Lizzy and Charlotte sat down and Lizzy found herself seated next to Bill and Richard. On the other side of Bill was Charlotte and on the other side of Richard was Darcy.

"Does everyone know what they are getting?" Bill asked. Richard slammed his menu down. "I am going to have the Chicken Scampi." Richard yelled. People again started to look over at the table, and Lizzy nudged Richard. Richard then tickled Lizzy's side and she laughed out loud. Darcy looked over and raised an eyebrow and so did Charlotte. Lizzy cleared her throat. "Blame the laugh on Richard ." she muttered.

Darcy looked kind of pissed off and turned back to his own menu. What is wrong with him, Lizzy thought. "I will have the Chicken Parmigiana." Lizzy said. Charlotte nodded. "Yes so will I." Charlotte said. Bill put down his menu and started talking slowly. " I guess I will have Seafood Alfredo ." "Honey are you OK?" Charlotte asked while putting her hand on his shoulder.

Lizzy turned to look at Bill and saw that he was staring at her. OK that was creepy. Darcy put down his own menu. "I guess I will have the grilled sausages and Peppers Rustica." Richard threw his fist in the air. "Yes, Waitress!" A women who looked like she was in her late twenty's walked up to their table and took their order.

After the waitress left. Everyone stared at each other in awkward silence. Bill cleared his throat. "So Elizabeth how are you and your sisters?" Bill asked. Lizzy looked at Bill and saw that he had the same looked in his eyes when he proposed to her. "I am fine and so are all of my sisters. Jane in in London." Lizzy said, and she looked at Darcy.

Darcy stiffened and squirm in his seat. Lizzy smirked at him, he was funny when he was uncomfortable. "So about the wedding what color is your suit?" Richard asked. "Richard why do you need to know what color his suit is?" Darcy asked. "The color is teal." Lizzy who was drinking water started choking. Richard patted her on the back. No she refused to let Bill match her, why did this have to happen to her.

"I had to match some people." Bill said looking directly at Lizzy. Lizzy soon felt his hand on her thigh and she jumped a little bit, and she gritted her teeth. "How amazing." She said. Lizzy grabbed Bill's hand and took it off her. Was he seriously doing this right now. She denied him when he propose what will make him think he could touch her. She had to tell Charlotte about this.

"So Lizzy, Darce and I are going to this tuxedo store and we need a women point of view. So how about it?" Richard asked. Lizzy shrugged, she didn't feel like looking for tuxedos after going to a bridal salon, but it might not be so bad.

"Sure why not." "Well actually Richard needs a women view on tuxedos. I on the other hand is perfectly fine." Darcy stated. Richard snorted. "Oh please Darce you don't need a women view because you live in suits all the time. 24/7!" Darcy shook his head and took a sip of his wine. "That is not true! All because I work all the time Richard does not mean I wear suits all the time." Lizzy butted into this conversation.

"Well all the time I've seen you, you did have on a suit." Lizzy she said. Charlotte and Bill nodded in agreement. "That's because I was usually working." Darcy shot back. Well no shit Sherlock. Lizzy was about to reply when the waitress came with their orders. The whole table quiet down and began eating but Bill's advances kept on coming. He kept on trying to touch Lizzy's leg.

Finally she jumped up and ask Charlotte if she will go to the bathroom with her. "What's wrong?" Charlotte asked looking worried. "I hope it isn't about Bill I mean everything with him has been absolutely perfect." Charlotte said smiling. This made Lizzy stop in her tracks, she couldn't burst her friend's happy state. She will just have to tell Charlotte at a better time. "Nothing I just – nothing it's nothing." Lizzy said with a smile.

She will just keep quiet for now, but if Bill did anything else, she was going to hurt him badly. When the woman came back from the rest room they saw the men were in a serious conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" Charlotte asked. Darcy looked up. " Just the reception." He said plainly. Bill nodded. "We were saying maybe Lizzy should make a speech." Once again Bills hand was on her leg but further up.

Lizzy moved over closer to Richard grabbed Bills hand and bent on of his fingers back making him cry out. "Baby! What happen?" Charlotte cried. Bill shook his head. "Nothing I just stubbed my toe." Lizzy smirked at good fortune. Bill seemed to leave her alone after that but his eyes never left her.

Xxx

After they finish eating Richard, Darcy, and Lizzy went to go shopping for tuxedos. During the whole ride to the store Lizzy was wondering how Richard and Darcy were related. Darcy was serious and Richard was out- going and funny just like Charlie. Charlie she hadn't thought about him for a while, after what he did to Jane he wasn't Lizzy's favorite person in the world right now.

At the store it was hectic, Richard kept on making fun of the mannequins, and Darcy was trying to calm Richard down. When Richard finally put on a tuxedo he didn't look that bad. "Maybe if you give your hair that messy kind of look. It would look more like you." suggested Lizzy. She got up and ruffled up Richards hair. Darcy stepped out next and Lizzy had to admit he looked fine.

"Well Darcy like always nothing is the problem, but if you just stop being so uptight and let loose." Lizzy said. Before realizing what she was doing, she walked up to Darcy and this time she moved his arms to let them dangle at his sides, and she fixed his tie. Darcy gulped and breathed in and out. "Thanks." Lizzy finally realized how close she was to hims and blushed. "Yeah you are welcome." she replied.

Lizzy could see Richard looking back and forth at them, probably wondering what happen. She turned back to Richard who was smiling at her. "So you think this suit makes me look charming?" Richard asked. Lizzy snorted. "Charming how?" she asked slapping his shoulder. Richard got up from his seat laughing. He picked Lizzy up and spun her around.

"Admit it I look charming!" Richard yelled. Lizzy who was laughing and giggling, finally said. "Fine you look good, now can you put me down?" she asked. Richard shrugged and put Lizzy back on her two feet. That is when they remembered Darcy was there. Lizzy could feel the tension in the air, it was so thick you could probably slice it with a knife.

Darcy was stiff she could tell. Who gives a shit, all because she was hanging out with his cousin doesn't mean anything. So after she saw Darcy give a icy glace to Richard she muttered that she had to go to the bathroom and ran off.

(Darcy's POV. Probably only going to happen once)

Darcy watched as Lizzy quickly turned around after muttering something about going to the bathroom. After seeing what he just saw with Lizzy and Richard, he felt jealous, no he can't feel jealous. Lizzy was my employe and he wished she could become something more, but Darcy couldn't help myself but feel pissed off when Richard touched her and spun her around.

Richard shouldn't have been the one doing that spinning her around. He should have been the one spinning her around, making her laugh and giggle. Darcy looked at Richard and cleared his throat. "So you and Elizabeth, you guys are becoming close friends?" Darcy said in a calm voice.

Richard nodded. "You could say that, she is cool and fun to be with. Darce I don't get why you don't just ask her out already, like come on talk about the sexual tension going on between you two." Richard said leaning back against the wall. Darcy stuttered and blushed a little bit. Wait Fitzwilliam Darcy doesn't blush.

"What sexual tension, there is no sexual tension." Darcy said. He didn't need Richard teasing him about Elizabeth or he was going to punch his teeth out of his mouth. Richard looked shocked and began to laugh. "Are you kidding me? It's obvious that something happen between you two. Tell me Darce if she wasn't your employe would you tap that?" he asked.

Darcy glared at Richard. "Listen Rich nothing happen between me and Lizzy alright. Also I can't answer that last question of yours maybe I might maybe I would not alright, that's the last I am saying." Darcy said and walked back to his stall. Images of the night at the benefit in the hallway. Lizzy's moans, the way she held on to him, like she only trusted him. Yes that night had never left his mind, he wondered what would have happen if his phone hadn't rung.

They would have probably had gone further. Damn he couldn't think about this anymore! He was in love with Elizabeth Bennett, he just had to tell her.

Xxx

Elizabeth walked through her hotel room wondering if she should call Jane or Kitty. The last time she called Jane, she sounded happier she sounded like Jane again. Lizzy was about to dial her aunts number before she stopped herself, Jane told her they were going out today. So Lizzy gave up the idea of calling Jane and called Kitty.

"Hey sis." Lizzy said once Kitty picked up the phone. "Hey so how is the wedding planning going?" Kitty asked. Lizzy shrugged. "Good, well not so good. Bill was feeling my leg up at the restaurant." Lizzy said. She still wanted to hurt Bill he didn't have the right at all. Oh shit, really? I knew he was a perverted freak!" Kitty exclaimed. Lizzy laughed at her little sister. Kitty wasn't so bad, well she wouldn't actually know that until she lived with her for a few months.

"He is a perverted freak, I am going to tell Charlotte about him." She said. "Good, hopefully she leaves him just like the runaway bride!" Kitty said laughing. Lizzy nodded, she had to tell Charlotte soon. "Hey sis I have to go Mary is calling." Kitty said. Lizzy nodded. " Alright bye Kitty." she said hanging up the phone.

Around seven o clock Lizzy was bored as hell, she couldn't hang out with Charlotte because she had wedding things to do. She also couldn't see Richard because he fell asleep as soon as they got back to the restaurant. So Lizzy decided to go down to the boardwalk. When she got there not many people were on the beach and surprisingly the boardwalk wasn't so busy which Lizzy like.

Stopping at a bar she walked in and sat at the bar. After ordering her drink she looked around to look at the atmosphere it was different from other bars it kind of reminded her of a loft, but something caught her eye in the corner.

Of all the places she could have gone Darcy was here really. The universe obviously was punishing her. Darcy saw her and she turned around quickly. "Hey aren't you supposed to be at the hotel?" Darcy asked her as he walked up to Lizzy. Lizzy smiled and she answered plainly. "You expect me to stay at the hotel the whole day?"

Darcy shook his head quickly. "No of course not! But I am getting that you needed to get away?" Yes something like that. "Yes I did, after I finished drinking my cocktail I was going to down to the beach." Lizzy said. That wasn't a lie she really was going to go down to the beach. "Can I join you?" Darcy asked. Damn that was not what she wanted. Lizzy shrugged and finished her drink. Walking back onto the board walk with Darcy was actually amusing.

Woman would look at Darcy like they wanted to kiss him so badly and jump him right then and there, but then when they looked at Lizzy they looked jealous and pissed off. When they got to the sand Lizzy and Darcy took off there shoes and walked to the water. "So do you come to Maryland often?" Lizzy asked. She was actually curious Darcy looked like he was here before. "Yes I used to come down here with my parents and sister." Darcy said.

He stared off into the distance like he was remembering something. " Do you still come with your parents and sister?" she asked. That's when Darcy stiffened and fidgeted. "They are dead, they died seven years ago." He said. For a second Lizzy thought he was going to cry. "Oh! I didn't know. Just pretend I didn't bring it up." She suggested. Darcy nodded and put his hands in fists. Lizzy looked off to the water.

It was actually so beautiful, Chrystal blue water. Lizzy walked to the edge of the water and went in ankle deep. "So." Darcy said running his hands in his hair. "So." Lizzy said. Lizzy looked up to the sky, how can this be so damn awkward. She didn't like this on it, she thought she was going to go down to the board walk get a drink then walk on the beach for a little bit. Not this, this was just ridiculous, then Lizzy thought of something.

She was going to for a swim. She turned around and threw her sandals on the sand, and started walking further in the water when the water was by her shins, Darcy's voice stopped her. "Wait what are you doing?" he asked. Really was he that clueless. "I am going to take a swim." Lizzy said in a plain voice. Darcy looked to the sky. "But it's night time." He said. Lizzy shrugged. "So it's still the ocean. All because the sky is the dark doesn't mean anything." she said turning back around.

She was walking forward into the water, thank the lord she was wearing a sundress because if she wore jeans this was going to be a disaster. "Aren't you coming in." Lizzy called to the Darcy. Lizzy was now fully in the water. "I don't think so." Darcy called to her. Lizzy started mocking him. "Oh come on the water is really warm. Are is whittle Darcy sacred." Lizzy said.

That always seem to get to Darcy because he stripped off his shirt and strode into the water. Lizzy had to stop herself from drooling. Man he looked good. When Darcy finally met up with Lizzy he stood tall in front of her. "I see you aren't afraid to get a little wet." she said. Darcy snorted and splashed Lizzy.

"Hey, no splashing!" Lizzy screamed splashing Darcy back. They started getting into a fight trying to splash the other. Lizzy dived under water Darcy behind her. He grabbed unto her leg and spun her around. "That isn't fair."Lizzy cried. As she reached the surface again. Darcy laughed. Lizzy watched as he went ran his fingers in his hair. His muscles looking amazing. Lizzy knew her short lace gray sundress was kind of sticking to her ,but she didn't care. Darcy lifted Lizzy up throwing her off guard. "Darcy!" Lizzy cried laughing. Darcy laughed with her.

Believe it or not Lizzy was enjoying Darcy's company. He stopped laughing and stared at her. "What why are you staring at me like that?" Lizzy asked. Darcy shook his head smiling. "Nothing nothing at all." Darcy said. He lifted her again and Lizzy clung to him. When he out her back down Lizzy put her hand on his cheek. Darcy leaned down and before Lizzy knew it they were kissing.

Lizzy slid her arms around his neck and Darcy pulled her closer. Lizzy found this really weird, she was never the type of girl who would have ever kissed in the ocean, but this was amazing. They both pulled away at the same time and stared at each other. " OK then that was um-" "That was yeah." Darcy said at the same time as Lizzy. They swam around a little bit after that but it was a little awkward with the tension.

When they finally came out of the water they picked up there shoes and went to the board walk. "Well Darcy I had a fun time." Lizzy said. Darcy smiled. "I did too." Lizzy looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." she said and walked back to the car. Lizzy was so frustrated in more ways then one.


	14. Runaway bride Part 2

OK hey guys I am so sorry about not updating in a while. I just had some serious writers block, I couldn't even look at my laptop. Alright so here is a new chapter hope you guys enjoy. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

_**Well, Let me think, let me think. Ah what should I do? So many eager young bunny's that I'd like to pursue. Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand, there's only one carrot and they all got share it!**_

_**-Bruno Mars**_

Runaway Bride part 2

Lizzy couldn't believe how much work she had to do with Charlotte. The wedding was in two days. and they still had to fix the flowers. Lizzy was starting to get frustrated and depressed. It wasn't even that after she and Darcy kissed at the beach they couldn't see each other at all. Darcy and Richard always had to do things with Bill and Lizzy always had things to do with Charlotte.

On Thursday's night Lizzy and Charlotte were at dinner trying to take a break from the wedding. "Charlotte are you sure you are going to be happy married to Bill?" Lizzy asked. Charlotte shrugged and picked at her salad. "I love him he may not be a Darcy, or a Charlie or even an Orlando Bloom hell even Channing Tatum but I love him." I bet she did Lizzy thought rolling her eyes.

Charlotte leaned over and looked at Lizzy. "Why do you not like Bill?" Charlotte asked. Lizzy played with the edge of the tablecloth. It wasn't like she hated him he just gave her the creeps. Also she still had to tell Charlotte what Bill did at the restaurant, but every time she was going to bring it up Bill will popped out of nowhere.

"Charlotte I just want you to be careful, alright." Lizzy said putting her hand on top of Charlotte's. "Well enough about me. What about you and mister number one bachelor in New York City. Also one of the richest, and he made it to top sexy man number one, two and three in America not once, not twice but five times in a row Liz!" Charlotte gushed.

Lizzy rolled her eyes of course Charlotte would know all of this. "Oh and I am guessing he has a Wikipedia too." Lizzy said joking. Charlotte smirked and took a sip of her water. "Actually he does have a Wikipedia on him." "Oh gosh Charlotte!" Lizzy cried out. Charlotte shrugged again. "What a girl has to do some snooping." With that Lizzy stopped talking.

Charlotte looked at Lizzy and smiled. "So ever you know slept with him?" Lizzy nearly spit out her water. "Excuse me" she asked. Charlotte grinned. "Are you kidding me! So you are telling me you do not feel the sexual tension going on between the two of you. I mean seriously Liz every time that man looks at you it's like he wants to jump you and take you on the floor either that or he loves you."

Lizzy snorted. Love? Darcy doesn't love. If he loved then why would he do those things to Wickham. Ugh Wickham he is an complete ass, but at the same time he could have told the truth about Darcy. "Charlotte did I ever tell you what happen with Darcy and George Wickham?" Lizzy asked. Charlotte shook her head. "No, what happen?" Charlotte said looking worried.

Lizzy told everything George told her about Darcy to Charlotte. After she was finished telling her story. Charlotte looked confused. "Liz, every time I was with Darcy he was not like that." she said. Lizzy nodded. She was so confused just on Tuesday Darcy was charming and fun. The other times he was cold and distant. Also she didn't know if she liked him or not it. Gosh she really needed a sign.

Xxx

When Charlotte and Lizzy return back to the hotel Charlotte suggested they do some spying on the men. "Charlotte, get back from the door." Lizzy cried. Clutching Charlotte's arm she tried to pull her friend back, but she wasn't budging. No Charlotte was to busy staring out of the peep hole of the door and looking at Darcy's ass as he was talking to Richard. The interesting thing was that Richard was two doors away from hers, which she didn't now.

"Liz, if I wasn't getting married. I would totally get him." Charlotte whispered. Lizzy rolled her eyes. Charlotte turned around. "You mind if I open the door I can't see them properly." "Well yes I do mind!" she shouted, but Charlotte being Charlotte open the and lied down on the chair sticking her head out. She whistled. "Lizzy your man looks fine from this angel!" Charlotte whispered. "He is not my man" Lizzy told Charlotte.

She tried to walk away, but Charlotte grabbed on to her foot. "Uh uh come down here." So against her will Lizzy sank down to the floor and looked down the hallway, and there was Darcy and Richard talking. Darcy was wearing jeans and a blue t- shirt and was leaning against the wall, as Richard was telling him something. He didn't look bad in his jeans actually.

"Just asked her out already it isn't that hard!" Richard exclaimed. Darcy sighed and rubbed his face. Wait asking who out? "Rich she is -" Darcy started but Richard cut him off. "You are into her, if you don't want her. I'll date her!" Richard exclaimed. Darcy glared at him and Richard threw up his hands in surrender. Charlotte snorted and poked Lizzy.

"Charlotte!" Lizzy hissed, and hit Charlotte. Charlotte yelped and poked Lizzy in the ribs. Which caused Lizzy kick Charlotte in the shins. The two women got up and started laughing quietly. Charlotte again poked Lizzy in the ribs and she fell to the floor laughing taking Charlotte with her. Unfortunately this caught the attention of Darcy and Richard.

"Um." Richard muttered. Lizzy and Charlotte look at the two men and got up. "Hey guys." Lizzy replied. She fixed her hair absentmindedly, and glanced at Darcy, but he was too interested in his feet. "So Liz, why were you guys in the hallway?" Richard asked interested. Lizzy looked at Charlotte. "We were changing the locks." She said. This caught Darcy's attention. "Changing the locks in a hotel?"

"Yes you can do that." Charlotte said. "Well now that we figured that out, Richard why don't you and I go down to the bar?" Charlotte suggested. Richard glanced at Darcy and Lizzy before nodding his head. "Sure why not." He said. Soon it was only Darcy and Lizzy in the hallway, Lizzy looked up to see Darcy staring at her. She looked at her hotel door and was about to walk into her room when Darcy called her name.

She turned back around and looked at Darcy. "Yes Darcy." Lizzy said. "I was wondering that maybe we could, you know never mind. Goodnight Liz." "Yeah goodnight." Lizzy muttered.

Xxx

On Friday morning Lizzy was actually excited. Today was going to be the bachelorette party. Not only that Emma was flying down today to celebrate with them. Lizzy got up and stretched enjoying the sunlight that was coming through the window. Getting up and putting on her slippers she went to the bathroom and tried to tame her hair. Right when she was going to go into the shower the phone rang. "Hey Emma." Lizzy answered.

"I am amazing. I'm at the airport right now. I should be in Kent by two o clock. So are you going to pick me up?" Emma asked. "Of course Em, I will just asked Richard." Lizzy replied. Lizzy was happy to hear from Emma. She didn't talk to her in about a month because she was too busy. "Liz, do you know what we are doing for the party?" asked Emma.

Lizzy smiled to herself, she knew actually what they were doing. "We are going to go down to the club."Lizzy said. Emma laughed, and cheered. "Yes! Wait strip club?" Lizzy laughed at her friend. "Yes we are. Charlotte kept on telling me how she always wanted to go. So we are going tonight." Lizzy said. She was ready to have fun and let loose.

Emma and Lizzy talked for a while until Emma had to leave. After Lizzy hanged up the phone she got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Seeing Richard at the buffet picking up everything she laughed and walked over. "Hey Rich!" Lizzy called out. Richard looked up and smiled. "Liz B, come on over this food is great!" He exclaimed. "All food is great for you." Lizzy muttered.

Getting some food Richard and Lizzy walked to a table where Darcy was waiting. "Hey Darcy." Lizzy said. "Hey." He muttered. Richard sat down and looked at Lizzy curiously. "So Liz what are you doing for Charlotte bachelorette party?" Richard answered. Lizzy looked at Richard and smirked. "Strip club." Lizzy said plainly. Darcy started coughing and Richard had to pat him on the back. "Strip club that must be interesting." Richard said.

Lizzy nodded. "Oh it is what are you guys doing." "Club." Darcy said. "Yep tonight it's on!" Richard yelled and raised his hand to high five Darcy, but when nothing came Richard put down his hand. "Alright next time." He said.

Lizzy turned to look at Darcy, only to see him all tense up and looking down at his plate. Jeez what is going on with him. Maybe he is bipolar, no that isn't it. He couldn't be mad that I was going to a strip club right? "Oh Richard can I burrow your car I need to pick up Emma from the airport?" Lizzy asked. "Sure anything for you Liz B."

Four hours later Lizzy found herself at the airport waiting for Emma to arrive. All she had to do was look for a girl with dirty blonde hair and with a red hairband like always. Lizzy was anxious for Emma to arrive. She needed to tell her everything. Emma soon came running to Lizzy with a bright red suitcase behind her. "Hey!" She yelled happily. Lizzy laughed at Emma's antics, and hugged her. "Hey how are you doing?" Lizzy asked when they were in the car driving to the hotel.

Emma sighed. "Well everything is good so far. My cousin is pregnant again, with her third child. My health is amazing, and I am in Kent. So basically I am great." Lizzy nodded and put on her sunglasses. "Well for me I got felt up by Bill, made friends with Richard. Oh and kissed Darcy in the ocean." Lizzy said. Emma jumped and screamed. "What!"

Lizzy winced she never knew Emma could scream that loud. "Bill felt you up, and you kissed Darcy!" "Yea." Lizzy said, Emma rubbed her face. "Did you tell Charlotte about Bill?" Emma asked. "No because every time I tried to talk to her he will pop up." Lizzy said. She was getting pissed off by the minute. Emma nodded. "So that means he knows you might says something. That's why he is always around her. Making sure you might not say anything."

Lizzy sighed, it was true Bill knew she was going to say something. Her gripped tighten on the steering wheel, and her knuckles turned white. "So about Darcy." Emma said winking at Lizzy. "Stop Em, nothing else happen we haven't even uttered a complete sentence to each other." Lizzy admitted. Emma snorted. "Oh really you like him, he likes you. You guys are going to get married and then go off and live in one of his many mansions. Then you guys are going to have kids lots of them." Emma said.

After Lizzy heard Emma say her whole plan for Lizzy and Darcy she rolled her eyes, and changed the subject. "So we are going to the club tonight around eight. You also have a hotel room down the hall from my room." Lizzy said. Emma nodded. "Alright we can change the subject for your sake." "Thanks." Lizzy mumbled. "Just thanks."

xxx

"Hey do you have my fake eyelashes?" Charlotte yelled from the bathroom. Lizzy walked into her bathroom and looked at Charlotte. "You do not need the eyelashes. "Agreed." Emma said who was putting on mascara. "Well I kind of do. I mean look at my eyes there so plain." Charlotte said. :I wish I had eyes like yours Liz, I mean the bright green eyes are amazing." Charlotte said. Lizzy looked at herself in the mirror yes people always said they wish they had her color eyes.

Lizzy loved her eye color it was one of her favorite features. "Hey Liz, I love the dress by the way." Emma called. Lizzy was wearing a strapless red fitted dress Emma was wearing a short purple dress with spaghetti straps and Charlotte the girl of the hour was wearing an strapless light blue dress with a ribbon saying Bride in sparkly letters.

"Emma I forgot to ask how long are you staying in Kent?" Charlotte asked. "Till Tuesday." Lizzy turned around. "Oh OK then we have Sunday and Monday to hang out." Lizzy said. Lizzy stepped out of the bathroom and checked her phone to see if Jane called. Every time she talked to Jane she sounded different. Like she wasn't depressed anymore, which was a good thing. Lizzy almost forgot about Charlie. After all that pain he put on Jane she tried to forget him.

Putting her phone in her purse she fixed her hair one last time and put on her shoes. "Guys are you ready to go." Lizzy called. Charlotte and Emma came out of the bathroom and, Lizzy and Emma clapped. "Now let's go have some fun because this is the last day of you being single." Emma stated. Charlotte smiled. "Thanks guys I appreciate it." "We know you do, I wish Jane was here then are little group would be complete."

Lizzy nodded she wished her sister was there too. Tonight Jane would have been the responsible one. Well not until she had a few drinks, then she will start having some fun.

When the women got to the club it was already full but since the club had a table for them already, which was right in front. On the stage there were three poles. Lights were flashing every where . Oh this was going to be interesting. The women sat down and got some drinks. Men and women were dancing. "Oh my look at the guy over there." Emma said. They all turn there heads and saw a buff guy dancing on a girl who was throwing many at him.

Lizzy took out dollar bills from her purse and so did Charlotte and Emma. "Alright lets get this party started!" Charlotte screamed. Soon three guys came over to the table and started dancing for them Lizzy threw a dollar bill at the one who was dancing in front of her. Emma and Charlotte were already dancing on their guys so Lizzy got up and started dancing with the guy. He had spiky hair and pretty eyes, she had to say.

He put his hand on her waist and Lizzy turned around . Lizzy was actually having fun. Turning to look at Emma she saw that her friend was laughing so hard she nearly fell over, and the guy behind her had to keep her up. He looked Spanish to Lizzy, and she wanted to run her hands through his dark hair. Charlotte's guy looked like he was mixed he was black but he looked like he could have so Asian in him.

The women switch guys and soon Lizzy was dancing with the black Asian guy. He was quite fun and Lizzy found out his name was Daniel. "Charlotte you having fun!" Lizzy called out to Charlotte who was dancing with a guy with a drink in her hand. "You damn right I am!" "How about you Liz!" Emma called out. "You bet I am!" Lizzy said. They had about an hour of dancing before their feet started to hurt and they sat down.

Lizzy was just about to take off her pumps when three guys coming into the club caught her eye. Oh shit, just her luck. The three men were Bill, Richard and Darcy. Of all clubs they could have gone to they go to this one? Lizzy nudged Charlotte and Charlotte nudged Emma. "What are they doing here!" Emma said. Lizzy shrugged. This was going to be fun. Charlotte looked nervous and gulped down her drink.

"What if they notice us?" Charlotte hissed. "To late." Emma muttered. Lizzy turned to see that The guys were heading right over to their table. "Well well, look what we have here. Are you guys having fun?" Richard said once they got there. "Richard what are you doing here?" Lizzy groaned.

"Well this was the closet club so we decided to come here." Bill answered instead staring at Lizzy. "We didn't exactly know you guys were going to be here." Darcy said. Lizzy snorted. "Well you guys go over there and we will stay over here." Charlotte finally spoke up. So that's how it was for about forty minutes. The guys were at one table the women on the other. The guys would look at the girls when they started dancing and when women went over to the guys Charlotte started cursing.

Lizzy didn't pay attention to the two women who were trying to dance on Darcy, why two women you say because one of the girls just ignored Bill. Lizzy didn't blame her she would have done the same thing. A guy popped up on stage who had a mic. Lizzy realized that was the guy she was dancing with when she first came.

"Alright everyone we have a special dancer for you guys tonight, her name is Charlotte Lucas!" Charlotte spit out her drink. Lizzy and Emma clapped. "Hey you always said you wanted to dance here so here's you chance." Lizzy said. Charlotte smiled and got up. "You guys have to dance with me." she said, but Emma and Lizzy just sat down and shook their heads. Charlotte smirked and went on stage whispering something into the guys ear.

"Oh it seems I made a mistake! They are actually two more dancers that are dancing here tonight. Emma Woodhouse, and Elizabeth Bennett!" No why God why. Lizzy said in her mind. Emma and Lizzy stared at Charlotte. "Charlotte I do not want to dance!" Charlotte took the mic from the guy and said. "To bad you have to!" Emma crossed her arms. Lizzy just didn't want to go up. Number one Darcy and Bill was there, number two she didn't pole dance in about four years!

"Charlotte really I don't feel like getting up." Lizzy called out. Charlotte smirked. "Well to bad you are!" People started clapping and cheering men, other people were telling them to dance and that it wasn't that bad. Finally Lizzy and Emma got up in a huff and stomped onto stage. "Go Liz, Em, and Lotte." Richard called.

The dancer led them back stage into a dressing room. There were racks of clothes. The women went straight to the corsets. Emma pulled out a black one and instantly said it was hers. Charlotte found a purple and blue one and Lizzy put on a light blue one with black lace stripes. They also had fishnet stockings and pumps or boots. "Look at us we look good!" Charlotte said. Lizzy and Emma burst out laughing at Charlotte.

Lizzy was kind of nervous, she knew how to dance and all because once on Jane's and Lizzy's twentieth birthday the girls decided to take pole dance lessons. Lizzy was actually pretty good and the instructor said it too. So sometimes if the girls went to clubs they would dance, but that was four years going on to five since Jane's and her birthday was in a month.

"So Liz, Lotte I forgot how to do this." Emma said when they were walking to the stage. "Just dance on the pole, do some flips and those boys would be drooling in no time." Charlotte said. Lizzy took her hair out of the ponytail and her hair went cascading over her shoulders. "Wow." Lizzy hard Emma and Charlotte whispered. "What?" Lizzy asked. Was there something in her teeth, her hair,her face. Did she look bad? She knew this was a bad idea she should just go back to the hotel and forget about this whole thing.

"No you look amazing!" Emma said. Charlotte nodded. "Yes you do Liz, you and Jane are so luck you guys are gorgeous! I mean look at me I don't even have enough cleavage, but you and Emma even Jane can pull this look off. I can't" Charlotte gushed.

"You look fine Charlotte, and you are going to rock that stage so lets go." Lizzy said. She knew her friend was scared and nervous, even if she put on a brave face. Lizzy breathed in and out as she walked on stage. They were some whistles from the men and she smirked. Going to a pole she stood in front of it. "So everyone here is Elizabeth, Emma and Charlotte." The guy with the mic said.

Music started and some guys moved to the front. Lizzy realized that some of the women dancers were in the front clapping to the music. Lizzy turned around and put her hands on the pull and spun. For the first minute, Lizzy had to get used to the dancing, but soon she was dancing and doing things she forgot she could do.

Lizzy jumped on the pole and went downwards lifted up her legs and making a split in the air. By the way the crowd was cheering they must be enjoying it. Lizzy looked to Charlotte and Emma and saw they were doing the same thins she was doing. She gave Emma a thumbs up when she got back down to the ground and smiled.

Lizzy then grabbed the pole and slid down it. She heard whistles and saw that Darcy, Richard and Bill were staring at her. Oh this was fun really fun she thought. Lizzy did a couple spins and some splits on the pole.

Lizzy could now get why she enjoyed this so much when she was younger, it was completely funny to see the guys faces, also it was like you had an adrenaline rush. Lizzy put her legs around the pole and dropped her hands. The men cheered and Lizzy went back up to see Charlotte and Emma spinning.

Emma got Lizzy's attention when she mouthed something. She said finale and winked. Lizzy and Charlotte knew exactly what Emma was talking about. Lizzy grabbed the pole and spun she did a flip and then letting go of the pole went on to the floor and did a split. People got up and clapped. Lizzy turned to see Darcy's, Richards and Bill's mouth wide open. She laughed to herself and got up followed by Emma and Charlotte they walked backstage.

"Up top!" Lizzy said. Charlotte and Emma high five Lizzy and hugged her. "Oh that was so amazing did you see the guys faces, and Lizzy when you did that split their faces were hilarious." Emma said. They went back into the dressing rooms and were told they could keep their outfits.

"You know I never had so much fun in my life." Lizzy said walking back out into the club. It was true she had never had that much fun in her life. The guys walked up to them. "Wow who knew, it's usually the innocent ones who have the secrets." Richard said. Darcy nodded. "Yea nice moves up there." Lizzy snorted. "What?" Darcy asked. Lizzy rolled her eyes, "Nothing Darcy, nothing."

"Well I think it is time for us to go now." Charlotte said. "You boys have fun!" Emma called out.

Xxx

When the girls got back to the hotel they drank champagne and just hanged out for a few hours until it was twelve and Charlotte said they had to go to bed. When everyone was gone Lizzy took a quick shower, got into her pajamas and snuggled into bed.

Tomorrow was going to be hectic, she knew it. Not only that but Charlotte was going to marry Bill. If Charlotte was like the runaway bride Lizzy would happily vouch for her at the church. With that thought Lizzy fell into a peaceful sleep.

Two hours late Lizzy felt a pair of lips kissing her neck. She thought it was just her dream but it was to real. Then she felt someone's hand on her stomach and someone whispered. "Aren't you liking this." Lizzy eyes open and she tried to get out of bed only to be pushed back down. The man put on the lamp at the side of the bed. "Bill!" Lizzy yelled.

Bill had a smug look on his face and went down to kiss Lizzy, but she moved her head to the side and his lips landed on her cheek. "Get the fuck off me!" Lizzy said slapping Bill she shot up off the bed and went to the other side of the room. "Come on Lizzy." Bill slurred. "Just give me a few hours, you'll enjoy it." Bill said.

Lizzy shook her head. "Bill your drunk get a grip!" Lizzy exclaimed. "I'm calling Charlotte." Before she knew it Bill was in front of her. "I'm not drunk more like tipsy. Also you are not calling Charlotte she doesn't need to know any of this." He whispered. Gosh his breath stinks. Lizzy wiggled out of his arms only to be pushed back. Bills hand went up to the straps of Lizzy's tank top and tried to pull it down. He kissed her neck.

"You know you like it, give in." Bill replied. Lizzy this time pushed Bill back and punched him. He fell to the floor and grabbed his cheek. "Are you serious! Your such a bitch!" Bill screamed. Lizzy snorted. "Are you serious. Bill I'm not into you I never was and I never will." Bill tried to get up, but Lizzy kicked him back down. "Not only that Bill your a really jackass!" Lizzy exclaimed.

She pulled Bill to the door and tried to open it. Bill grabbed one of Lizzy's leg and pulled her down. He got on top of her and started kissing her face and neck. He also grabbed her legs and open them wider. Lizzy never new he was strong, well he wasn't that strong, but she still had to wiggle out of his grasp. "I liked your little show at the club, that was interesting." He said. Bill tried to grind himself into Lizzy, but she pulled her arm out of his grasped and hit him on the side of his face, again making Bill fall to the side.

Lizzy got up and kicked Bill three times in the stomach and twice in the face. Bill was groaning in pain as she dragged him out of the door. "I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled and slammed the door in his face. As soon as she closed the door she leaned against it. How did he even get in here. He must have asked someone or he must have some ties to the building. Lizzy looked down at her leg that had a small bruise because of Bill.

He could have ra- no he wouldn't have. She knew self defense and she wasn't afraid to use it. Lizzy slowly walked over to the bed. She didn't realize she was crying until she rubbed her face. Angry tears that's what they were. Now she had to tell Charlotte what kind of guy Bill was if she didn't then she might lose a friend. Just one more day, Lizzy she told herself one more day.

_**I love you so that's what you'll say. You'll tell me baby, baby please don't go away. But when I play, I never stay. To every girl that meet here this is what I say.**_

OK so what do you guys think, was it bad or was it good? I also might change the rating to 'M because of late chapters I have in mind. So let me say this again I am so sorry, also Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.


	15. Authors Note

OK I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had some serious writers block, and I told myself to take a break. What I didn't expect is to take a three month break. Again I am so sorry I thought I owned you guys an explanation. Well also I am going to delete the last chapter that I made because I did not like how it turned out. I will be working on two new chapters for you guys! They won't be posted until next week Wednesday or Thursday because I have to go to Canada for a funeral. Again I will repeat this I am so sorry!


	16. Runaway Bride Part 3

Okay this is a new chapter, I know its has been a while but this is a new version of runaway bride part 3. I hope you guys like it.

Runaway Bride part 3

The day of the wedding came and Lizzy couldn't stop the smile that came on her face. Surprisingly she was waiting for the wedding, even if Bill was acting like a total ass. She spent the whole night thinking about what to do to Bill. Lizzy got out of the bed and thru on some jeans and a sweater. She knew Bill was going to be up by now since it was nine o clock. Walking out of her hotel room she went into the elevator and to Bills suite.

He gave Lizzy and Charlotte his key card just in case something went wrong. Lizzy slid the card through the door and as soon as the light turned green she open the door. Bill was lying on the bed with a pillow on his face. He groan and said. "Richard is that you, please don't let the door slam." Oh no slamming doors huh. Lizzy smirked and slam the door shut. Bill shot up from the bed and looked at Lizzy. "Hey Bill pleasant day today isn't it." she said.

Bill scrambled out of the bed and tried to get to Lizzy. "Lizzy I didn't expect you to be here?" he said, looking surprised. Lizzy raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Seriously, even after last night? I came here to clear the air. Did you really think after what you did you will get away with." Lizzy asked. She couldn't believe Charlotte was going to marry a guy as dense as Bill. He was just so frustrating.

Even if he did have a hangover and probably didn't even remember what he tried to do last night she was still going to get her revenge. Bill looked at her confused. "What did I do?" he asked. Lizzy moved to look out the window. "Well Bill from day one as soon as I got to Kent, you were just ridiculous . At the restaurant you were touching my leg, then last night you tried to take advantage of me, and I am tired of it!" Lizzy said continuing. She was up in Bills face and punched the man.

Bill cried out and held his face. Then Lizzy took another punch and Bill fell down, blood rushing down his hand. "Whats the matter with you!" Bill cried out. "I think you broke my nose!" Lizzy smirked and in her head she was doing her happy dance. She leaned down to Bill and spoke. "Even if you don't remember what happen, I'm still not going to show pity. Well have a nice day!" She said. She stood and kicked him in his groin. Well she might as well stop him from reproducing.

Lizzy open the door and stepped up. Walking back down to the elevator she bumped into Darcy. Looking up she saw that he was frowning. Good lord is his face stuck like that? "Good morning Elizabeth." He said. Lizzy looked him up and down, he looked miserable, well nothing new about that. "Bad night Darcy." Lizzy said smirking. He was always frowning, not even a smile graced his features. Darcy looked up and looked at Lizzy up and down. "Good morning Elizabeth." His voice was thick with sleep. Lizzy raised an eyebrow at this, the man always woke up early in the mornings. Around six, wait why did she now that?

Darcy brushed right past Lizzy and went into Bill's room. Lizzy looked over her shoulder and smirked going to the elevator.

"Charlotte you look beautiful!" Emma cried, while putting on her earrings. Lizzy looked up at Charlotte and smiled. "Yes Charlotte you do, hey Emma maybe we should say how are little baby is all grown up!" Lizzy smirked and got up to hug Charlotte, she pulled back to see Charlotte with tears in her eyes. Lizzy couldn't believe how different she looked, gone was her friends overalls, and t-shirts that had paint all over them. In place of that girl was a women who looked ready to take on the world even if she was married a toad.

She smiled at Charlotte and Emma joined the hug. "You know after this, we might not see each other that much after the wedding." Emma stated. She too was tearing up. Lizzy nodded and pulled back. She fixed Charlotte's hair, and fixed her train. She could have never thought that this day would happen, she always thought that Charlotte might come to her sense, but no. Lizzy looked outside the window to see the limo pulling up.

Grabbing her things she took Emma's hand and guided Charlotte out of the room. Downstairs in the lobby people stopped and stared at the trio, and smiled at Charlotte. When they got outside and went into the lime. Charlotte was shaking. Lizzy and Emma both grabbed her hand.

At the church everything was in order the flowers the guest. Bill, Darcy, and Richard were already there waiting for them. "Okay ready for this?" Lizzy asked Charlotte, she was so hoping she was going to be the runaway bride. Charlotte nodded and muttered a small. "Yes." "Then let's get going then!" Lizzy stated. Richard and Darcy walked up to them, and Lizzy had to stop herself from looking at Darcy. Damn he looked good, if he wasn't a jerk she might have liked him.

Richard patted Lizzy on the back. "Ready for this Liz! You know I am!" Lizzy saw Darcy stare at Richards hand that was now resting on her shoulder. "Hey Darce, where is Bill." Lizzy asked. Darcy smiled a little bit. "He is in the church nursing a broken nose, but other wise then that he is fine." Darcy said looking exactly at Lizzy when he said that. Shit he knew!

The music started and everyone turned to doors. "I think we have to go know." Muttered Emma. Richard took Emma's hand, and started walking down the aisle when the doors open. Darcy and Lizzy looked at each other and Darcy took her hand. "So hows life?" Lizzy whispered. "Elizabeth we are not even supposed to be talking." Darcy whispered back, he had a smirk in is face. "Well let's break the rules. Jeez do you always have a pole up you ass?"

By the time they got to the alter Lizzy and Darcy had a full conversation. Everyone stood up and looked at Charlotte entering the church. Lizzy smiled at her friend. She always wondered what her own wedding was going to be like, but the way she was going she will be a old lady with seven cats.

All of a sudden Charlotte gasped, and stopped. Lizzy and Emma stared at each other. Charlotte looked around and said. "I'm not ready, not at all!" With that Charlotte turned around and ran. "Shit just got serious!" Richard whispered.


End file.
